Forever Trying
by collynnoel
Summary: What if Jack left to go to Japan for the karate scholarship? Follow the journey of Jack and Kim as they deal with distance, feelings, friends, and intmacy. How do you YOU think things will end up? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Well well well. Here we are again. I'm getting back into writing stories, and you guys are getting back into reading my stories (hopefully). **

**This is a new creation called Forever Trying. If you didn't read the summary, it's about Jack and Kim trying to express their feelings to each other through letters. **

**I got the idea of the title crossing forever alone and never giving up. Yeah.. I don't know.**

**If you have read my previous story , Secrets Don't Keep Friends, (spoiler) you will most likely remember who Jack turned out to be. But as I go through this story, I hope I don't make him like that this time. (fingers crossed). If you haven't read Secret's Don't Keep Friends, I highly recommend you read it and review on the case that that would make me very happy.**

**Well, here it is. My second story…. Forever Trying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's POV**

Everyone was in the dojo except for me. I was looking through the window while the guys were having Jack's going away party.

Jack got a scholarship to go to Japan at the Otai Academy. It is a super prestigious school with waffle bars. He got the scholarship by Rudy bringing someone over from the Otai Academy to watch Jack spar. I realized when he said he was leaving that I truly loved him. I didn't know until then, because I didn't know how much he mattered to me.

I handwrote a note and gave it to Rudy to give to Jack. I wrote down what I could, but it wasn't very good.

I left the window to sit at a tree outside the courtyard. I should probably say goodbye to Jack.

I got up and headed towards the mall when I ran into Rudy. He stretched out his arm with a letter in it.

"This is from Jack. He wants you to read it."

"Ok."

I found Jack a couple yards away and sat next to him.

"So you got my letter." He noticed.

"Yeah. And I'm hoping you got mine?" I said urging.

"Yep. It's right here." He pulled the letter out of his back pocket and waved it in between both of our faces.

"Good. Just promise me not to read mine until you get on the plane," I said more as a demand.

"I promise. And don't read mine until I leave for the airport."

"Deal."

We stood there for a few seconds in silence until we heard a horn honk.

"Guess that's my ride to the airport," Jack said.

"Guess it is."

We didn't know how to say goodbye. _I _didn't know how to say goodbye. The only thing I could think of was hugging him, which I did. He stood there in place, awkwardly. Until he finally wrapped his hands around my back. We heard another honk and spread away quickly. I was on the verge of tears. I could feel the burning sensation in my eyes. I stared in his eyes, and he stared back. Cliché moment right there.

Jack grabbed my cheeks and said," Don't forget about me."

"How could I ever forget about you? You just remember all the good times," I said.

He smiled a lip smile with no teeth showing.

Another honk. This time with a yell from the driver. "Come on! Do you want to be late?"

Jack quickly raised and lowered is eyebrows quickly while sucking his lips inward. He grabbed his two suitcases and took a step towards the car.

I grabbed his arm and gave him another quick hug. "Have fun," I said while burying my face into his chest.

"I'll try. But it will be hard without the guys and you."

A few seconds went by.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you soon. Somehow. I promise."

Then he was gone. He ran towards the car and it took off like a shot.

I was already sobbing. My eyes were stinging. Damn. I was an ugly crier.

I could hardly even take this long without him. I don't care about the deal. I grabbed the letter on the bench and stared at it.

Jack's straight handwriting said "Kim" on the front. I smiled meekly and tore open the envelope.

The folded paper was creased lopsidedly. I opened the note and read:

_Dear Kim,_

_Well, l can't believe this is happening. I thought that we would go through high school together then maybe go to the same college. We can dream, right? But when a major opportunity comes knocking, you have to open the door and let it in the house. I can't believe I'm going to the Otai Academy…in Japan! This is so great. There is just one thing I'll miss though. You. And the guys of course. But to be 150% honest, you'll be the one I'll miss the most. You were…scratch that…_are _my best friend. I don't ever want to lose touch with you. That's why we should write letters to each other. But no calling or video chatting. There is no reception at the Otai Academy. It's on a mountain, you know? _

_I remember the first time I saw you. I caught your apple at Seaford in the lunch room at exactly 12:20. I remember making fun of you for having a crush on me. I was a little immature back then. Can you believe it? You have a crush on me?! That would be crazy, huh? I remember the fact that you sometimes call people "hon". I remember you showing me the Black Dragons, but I persuaded you to go to Bobby Wasabi. I bet you're glad you made that choice. I remember us dancing at that Cotillion with the long name. Something about a swan? You dance nothing like a swan, though. Stop making that face. We're far apart and you can't touch me. _

_Well, My hand is starting to get tired from all this writing. Has your hand ever done that? I've never have had this stiffness in my fingers. Aren't you supposed to get that from school?_

_Anyways, I'm really going to miss you Kimmy. That's a cute nickname. Kimmy. I like it. You are and always will be my little Kimmy. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Ninja (Jack)_

I had so many different emotions right there. Happiness, sadness, anger, revenge, and the joy of reminiscing memories. All of that was a great trip. He said the good times and almost said he liked me. At least I think so.

There was one thing I was 1,000% sure, though. I am super glad I didn't make my letter that short, more or less.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Ok. So if you have been with me for a long time, you know that I update on every Friday. But I didn't update yesterday. I am so sorry about that. But I am here now. I am ready to serve you on a reading dish. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Jack's P.O.V**

I tried to pull myself together. I felt a tear run down my face as soon as I turned away from Kim to go to the car. I hope Kim didn't notice that I was crying. I was supposed to be the strong person.

I put my bags in the trunk of the car and slid in the backseat. The car took off before the door was even closed.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to finish something," I apologized.

"We might not be able to make it now. You better pray that we hit no red lights and the speed limit is over 40 miles per hour," The driver came back with me.

There was an awkward silence in the car. I felt like I was forgetting to do something, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I looked out the window to see palm trees zooming by. The airport was coming up ahead.

"It will take about 20 minutes to get your bags checked if we're lucky," The driver interrupted. "Then we'll have to go through security which will probably take another 20-30 minutes. It's 1:25 right now and your flight boards at 2:05. You just might be able to make it if you hurry," He said while pulling in next to the front doors.

I jumped out of the car before it stopped and basically ripped open the trunk door to get my luggage. I ran with full force to check-in and thankfully there was no one in line. I ran up and said, "Jack Anderson. Flight 139. I know all the details about it. I'm checking in two bags and I have one carry on."

The lady stared at me. I looked at the TV monitor to check the time. 1:30. The lady kept typing and said, "That will $700.00 to cover your bags and flight fee."

I pulled out the 10 $100 dollar bills my mom gave me and quickly counted seven. She typed yet again and I checked the time yet again. 1:40. She printed out a ticket and handed it to me.

"All your information is on there," She spoke up.

"Thanks," I said rushing.

I looked at the time for the last time. 1: 45.

I ran straight to the security and found only about six people in line. It was moving pretty fast. I thanked the heavens for such amazing timing and amount of people present.

Three more people left.

I found another monitor that said 1:50. I really need to hurry.

One more person in front of me.

A couple seconds went by and I was fidgeting like a chipmunk on caffeine.

The security guard took my ticket and stamped it. I ran to put my stuff in the monitor screening thing. I took off my shoes and the guard monitoring whatever the hell it was said to me, "Any liquids?"

"No sir," I responded.

I walked through the metal detector with no beeping and saw the TV say 1:58. Oh shit. I need to get going.

I found my stuff out of the contraption and quickly put on my shoes.

I ran to my gate and heard, "Last call for flight 139. Last call for flight 139."

I sprinted to the lady at the desk at my gate and she scanned it. She handed it back to me with one of those fake smiles and I went into the hallway onto the plane.

I checked my seat. 24A. The seats were set up as three on one side and two on the other. 24A was a window seat. I walked in the narrow path and found no one sitting next to my seat. Awesome! No one breathing on me, no one bothering me, no one asking how my life is going, and no one asking if we are going to die on the plane.

I sat down and instantly fell asleep.

I don't remember having a dream. Just pitch darkness. Then I felt a bump on the plane that jolted me out of my rest. I saw the flight attendants at a seat in front of me with a snack cart. A lady with a complete fake smile plastered on her face said, "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks," I said with a fake smile also.

Then she moved to the next person.

I was kind of thirsty, though. I remember getting a water bottle before getting on the plane.

I grabbed my carry-on bag from under the seat in front of me and got out a water bottle. I took about 5 gulps and put it back where it was.

I noticed something under it. It looked an envelope with my name on it.

Oh yeah. Kim's letter to me. I thought it was in my pocket. How did it get in there?

I carefully picked it up and opened the envelope tenderly. I scanned the letter and found it to be about twice as long as mine. That girl can sure write.

_Dear Jack,_

_Hi. I honestly really don't know what to say. Maybe I should start out saying that you were more than a best friend to me. Way way more. I hope you feel the same way. I'm super upset that you are leaving for four years. Who will I have to beat up in the dojo? The guys are wimps and are afraid of me. How can people be afraid of me? I'm perfectly approachable. _

_But I guess I don't want the best student at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo to leave me. Yes, I admit it. You are the best student. Well…yeah I guess. _

_I really will miss you, Jack. I thought we would go to college together. You thought that, also. Didn't you? She said with a smirk._

_I'm going to miss your ambition, your achievements, you integrity, your respect, your smile, and of course everything else. I'm going to miss you. I know I have said that a lot, but it's true. I remember every single moment, look, and conversation we have had together. Don't call me a creeper or anything. You just make my life special and complete. _

_Hey! We should write letters to each other! I did some research and found out the Otai Academy is on a mountain. Which makes it obvious that there is no service. Anyone can figure that out. Except for maybe Jerry. But yeah. Writing letter would make us old school. It could be fun! You never know._

_Promise me something. Promise me that you won't date any girl that you meet in Japan. I know that we can't make that promise face to face because you are most likely on the plane while reading this, or in the car. Even though I probably told you to wait until you get on the plane or the airport to read it. But knowing you, you would read it in the car. Unless you kept your promise and read it on the plane/in the airport (If there even was a promise). But put your pinky in the air right now and move it like you are making a pinky promise. I will always have my pinky up and ready to move. We will call it a long distance air pinky promise. _

_Now that I have assumed that you have moved your pinky, it is now official that you have promised not to date any girl that you meet in Japan._

_I'm probably boring you right now with this letter. So I'll just end it here._

_Love,_

_Kim _

_P.S. I have the shirt you left at my house when you stayed the night. Should I mail it to you or something?_

My head started to hurt. That was a lot of words. What did she mean by all of that? It hurt to think.

"We are now arriving in Japan. Please fasten your seat belts," The flight attendant said over the intercom thingy.

I quickly buckled my seat belt and didn't know what to do. But I knew one thing I should do at this very second.

I put my pinky in the air, curved it, and pulled it away from the air. I put my pinky down and looked at it. When I glanced back up, all I saw were weird stares from strangers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Heyyooo! It's a Tuesday. I have a little free time so I have decided to write for you guys!**

**I would like to have a mini rant about the Kickin' It episode "New Jack City" before I write. First of all, who made Jack's last name "Bewer"? I mean, I have read plenty of Kickin' It fanfictions, and every single one I have read has had Jack's last name "Anderson". I much more prefer Anderson over Bewer. That reminds me of Ferris Beuller's Day Off. "Beuller. Beuller." Second, Kim wasn't part of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo when Carson was there. So I got confused on the timeline. How would she know about him? Why was she acting like old buddies that haven't seen each other when they technically never knew each other? Second, if it is a weighted bo staff, why did it break? Was it a different bo staff that was weighted or what? Well that was my rant for the new episode of Kickin' It. I think I should continue my story now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Jack's P.O.V**

Once I landed at the airport in Japan, there was a chauffeur waiting with a sign with my name on it.

"Hey. I'm Jack."

The man nodded and I guessed that means I should have followed him.

I went to baggage claim to pick up my other two bags and went straight for the car. It looked like a regular car you would see in America. Special treatment?

We rode in the car for about half an hour until we stopped at the bottom of the mountain.

"Why did we stop?" I asked.

The man got out and grabbed my bags out of the trunk. He set them on the ground and nodded his head towards the top of the mountain.

"I have to climb that? With my bags? By myself?"

The man nodded slowly.

I inhaled deeply and grabbed my bags, one in each hand and my carry on over my shoulder.

The mountain looked to be about ½ a mile high with the slope of about 60 degrees. This is going to be so much fun.

I started up the mountain and noticed it wasn't cold at all; there was just a slight breeze. It felt perfect! I was about 1/3 the way up the mountain when I started to breathe a little bit heavier. After I got to about 2/3 up the mountain, I started to break a sweat. When I finally reached the top, my legs felt like mush, my arms were heavy, and my lungs felt like they were about to explode.

I fell on my knees and dropped my bags. I looked up to see a bald man with a robe on standing in front of me. He had wide brown eyes, fair colored skin, and pink cheeks.

"Congratulations! You have passed the first test. My name is Harold," The man said with a slight accent.

"Well Harold, what was this first test that I passed?" I asked.

"Climbing the Mountain of Determination. Most of our new students do not pass this test. If you finish, that means you are willing to continue with the path in front of you in your future," He said in a serene voice.

"Uh-huh. Why is your name Harold?"

"That is my English name. My real name is Aki."

"Does it really translate to "Harold"?"

"No. A student a few years ago told me I looked like a "Harold" and it just stuck."

"Then what does your name mean?"

"Sparkle."

I gave him a sideways glance. How masculine of a name.

"Is there anything else you would like to ask before we continue?" Harold asked me.

"Yeah. Why won't that driver talk?"

"His voice was cut out as a sacrifice. It is a long story. We shall continue." He motioned me towards a huge temple.

I grabbed my bags and didn't notice that I was still on my knees. We started to walk and I began feeling dizzy.

"Is this where I am staying?" I said off balance.

"Yes. And don't worry. Your balance will come back to you once you get used to the altitude of the Academy."

"Ok. Do I have a roommate?"

"As of now, no. If we start to get more students than dorms, then we will start having rooms being shared."

"Awesome. Do you have pencil and paper here?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we? At the Otai Academy, you have karate training along with academics. We have our own library for students to study in. On the brochure, most people stop at the waffle bar. Maybe we should put the academic information first. Many also assume that it is just karate training without schooling. But that is false."

"I agree."

We kept walking inside the temple to a door at the end.

"This is your room," Harold announced.

He opened the door and it looked twice as big as a college dorm room. I get this all to myself. Sweet!

"You have a mail slit for mail on your door. You know what that is, right?" Harold asked.

"Sort of." I lied. I had absolutely no idea what a mail slit was.

"It is an opening on the door that mail goes through to the other side. If you want to send mail, there is a small post office next to the library," He explained.

"Ok. How do I know what my schedule is and stuff?"

"You will get that tomorrow morning in your mail slit. Training and schooling will begin the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow you have a tour of the campus at 7 am sharp. That will give you time to gather supplies for school and karate, memorize your schedule, unpack, and plan out routes to classes."

"Ok. What time are my classes?"

"Many people are different with the time slots of schedules. The most people we have ever had in one class in the history of the Otai Academy were about 14 people. Some people go from 5 am-10 am and others go from 3pm-8pm. To Americans, this would be a tiny University. It is very similar. OK? Any other questions before I leave you?"

"No. I think that's it. Thank you."

"My pleasure. If you have any questions, call the main office. There is a phone next to your bedside table, with emergency numbers."

"OK."

And with that, I was by myself.

I looked around the room and observed my dorm.

There was a full sized bed in one room with forest green sheets. The walls were a neutral blue. I walked and turned to my left through a door. This was the kitchen/living room. Same blue colors with the same green furniture. Green couch fit for about four people and a wooden coffee table. I walked straight ahead to the bathroom. Same blue colors on wall and same green shower curtain. It seemed like a good place.

I went back to my bedroom and found a desk next to my window. I got out my last piece of paper and a pen to write Kim a letter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**It's Wednesday. And I have time to write for you guys before I go do stuff. Please review because that would make me very happy. Plus I would be able to know if people liked the chapter or if they even read it at all. But anyways, keep reading and I have no idea how long this story is going to be…**

**Let's continue, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

_Dear Kimmy,_

_I arrived at the Otai Academy. So it is official. I'm in Japan. So far things are pretty good. The academy is basically a smaller version of a University in America._

_There is this Japanese guy named Harold. His name isn't really Harold, its Aki. That means "sparkle". He says some guy named him "Harold" because he looked like a "Harold". Then it just stuck. Harold is sort of plump, bald, fair toned skin color, and pink cheeks. He looks like a monk sort of! _

_I got my room. And guess what. NO ROOMATE! I get this huge blue room by myself. All the walls are blue and the furniture is like a deep green. I wonder if they have those two colors for all of the rooms or if it's a different combination for each one. I wonder if I can go into the girl's dorms. Don't freak out on me! I was just kidding!_

_So tomorrow I have a tour of the campus at 7 am! That's early! I'm just hoping my schedule starts in the afternoon. My classes start the day after tomorrow. _

_How are things over at Bobby's? Are the guys treating you ok? Has Bobby visited since I left? Well I've only been gone for a day. But by the time you get this it would probably be about half a week. If you see Bobby, tell him I said "hi". Tell everyone else I said "hi", also. Please? _

_Well I think I should stop writing. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. I miss you so much, Kimmy! Maybe you could get a scholarship to the Otai Academy and we can actually go to college together liked we planned! We can dream. Not that you aren't good. I honestly wish that you were here with me. I am so lost without you. _

_Truly Yours,_

_Bluer Bewer._

_P.s. You can keep that shirt. I don't think I need an extra shirt. Think of it as a momentum for your memory of me._

Well. Seems like Jack was having a good time. At least I thought so. Truth was, all of were so depressed that Jack was gone. Bobby visited a few hours after Jack left, and he didn't know about him moving. We had to tell Bobby that he was across the globe, and he was crying. Jack and Bobby became really close. We all became really close to each other. We are like a big family. I huge dysfunctional family. But none the less, a family.

"Hey Kim! What are you doing?" Jerry asked me.

I was in the dojo while reading his letter. The mailman came in while we were all practicing and I sat down to read it.

The guys were staring at me waiting for an answer.

"Jack sent me a letter. Turns out things are really great at the Otai Academy," I said blandly.

"Oh. That's cool! Let me see!" Eddie insisted.

He tried grabbing the letter but I moved it the opposite direction before he could even touch it. Sadly, Milton was on the other side of me and took it.

I was too upset to argue so I just let him take it.

Milton looked over the letter and looked up to the guys with a smile.

"Hey! We should write Jack letters, also," He declared.

"No!" I said in a glum voice. It sounded like I was an eight year old who didn't like what mom was making for dinner.

They gave me a confused look.

"Sending letters is me and Jack's thing. It is a special thing and I only want us two to write to each other. If you want me to, I'll say some stuff about you guys to Jack in my next letter."

They all quickly looked at each other with beady eyes. And then they gave a defeated look.

"Ok. We know you like Jack. And we know for sure that Jack likes you. So if you want us to respect the relationship between you two. We'll do that," Eddie said.

"How did-?"

"It's so obvious, Kim. There is basically a visible spark between you two," Milton cut in.

"Yeah. Even I notice that little connection," Jerry stated.

I nodded. I had nothing to say.

"You really miss him don't you?" Jerry asked.

"A lot," I nodded. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Are you about to cry?" Eddie asked.

"Maybe," Then I started full on bawling.

Jerry sat next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and started to rub by shoulder.

"Shhh. It's ok. We all really miss Jack," Jerry said comforting me.

"I don't mean to sound self-absorbed but I think I miss him the most," I said calming myself down.

"We know. It makes total sense. You really love him. What got you attracted to him anyways?" Milton asked.

"I don't know. I guess it was love at first sight," I answered.

"So you did have a crush on him during that tournament," Eddie said.

Normally, I would have punched him. But instead, I cried. The guys looked really worried.

"Guys! C'mon we need to practice," Rudy said coming out of his office.

We all jumped up and got on the mats. I quickly wiped the tears off my face and stood in front of Rudy.

"Rudy can I go home? I don't feel well." I said to Rudy.

"Or you want to write Jack a letter," He stated.

I lowered my head and sort of blushed.

"Of course you can. Anything for love," He said.

I shot my head up in surprise.

"Oh c'mon, Kim. It's totally obvious," He said thinking I knew what he was talking about.

I just nodded my head and looked down.

"I've heard," I replied.

I wiped the tears again and started laughing and crying at the same time.

"You can go now, Kim," Rudy said.

"Yeah. I'll go," I said.

I walked out of the dojo to my house.

Once I arrived, no one was home. I went straight to my room and started writing to Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Friday. Yadirf backwards. **

**So I've been getting more reviews for the story and I am super excited about that! I've been told that Leo Howards likes my story? I don't know if that's true or not, but if it is then that would be amazing. The pressure would be on. **

**As usual, review, follow, tell your neighbors, tell your friends, tell your family, tell celebrities, tell strangers (I don't care). **

**Thanks for sticking with me through the story, I appreciate every single reader.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Jack's P.O.V**

I woke up at about six in the morning the next day. The tour started at seven and I was like a zombie. I got up, got dressed in skinny jeans, a hoodie, and some shoes. I hadn't unpacked yet so my suitcase was on the floor in front of my bed. I finger-combed my hair, and went downstairs to the cafeteria for breakfast. They open at about 4 am so kids with early schedules can eat.

The dorms and the cafeteria were in separate buildings. There were about two dorm buildings, a building for the cafeteria, library, post office, yoga room, supply office, and an administration building. Then there was a tiny mall, it only contained about 7-9 stores. Finally, there was a small school for academics. You wouldn't really call the buildings buildings, they were more like huge, metal temples. So they were a cross between regular temples and buildings.

I went to the cafeteria and grabbed a biscuit and stuck eggs and sausage in between the two breads. I also got a mini pack of cereal and some orange juice. I sat down there were about 30 other people in the dining hall, also. I'm guessing most of them were waiting for the newbies' tour and some were regular students who were getting ready for class.

After I was finished eating, I went back to my dorm to brush my teeth. A few seconds after I started brushing, I heard my mail slit "ching". I walked over to my door with the toothbrush in my mouth and saw three envelopes. I opened the first one and saw that it was my schedule for the semester.

11 am- 12:00 pm: Algebra 2

12:05- 1:05: Chemistry

1:10- 2:40: Bo Staff Training

3:50- 4:50: World History

4:55- 5:55: Foreign Language/Home Language

6:00- 7:30: Karate Training*

If you have any questions, please contact the administration office.

*This will be focusing on hand-eye coordination, balance, hand-to-hand combat, and defense.

I stuck the schedule on the bulletin board above my desk. The schedule came along with a map of the school, which I put on the bulletin board next to my schedule.

I looked at the next envelope. It was a note congratulating me on my scholarship, and that it was in the files. Then it said that scholarships come with community service. My community service was to tutor. Did they get my last report card from Seaford? How did they know I was smart? Not that I'm bragging. I was supposed to tutor a person named Donna Tobin. She better be a quick learner, because I'm not very patient. Tutoring would be starting in two weeks. I set that envelope on my desk, and looked at the last one. It was a letter from Kim.

Just the sight of her name brought a smile to my face. I tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Jack,_

_Why did you leave __me __us? We are so upset without you and we don't know what to do. I really don't know what to say in the letter._

_Since you gave me the nickname, Kimmy, I'm going to give you a nickname. Jacky. It makes sense you added a Y to the end of my name, now I'm adding one to the end of your name, too. _

_Bobby visited a few hours after you left; he's upset you are gone. But he says he is proud and he says hi. _

_How are things at the Otai Academy? Do you like it? Met any cute girls yet? You still have to agree to our promise. I can just feel in my heart that you made that promise. _

_Uhh… Got your schedule yet? Do you like the times you got or whatever? If you don't, I know you'll just go along with it. You're pretty flexible. _

_As I have said so many times before, I miss you. A lot. Even more now you left. You need to send me a picture of yourself in your next letter. I can't stand not looking at your adorable face for more than an hour. _

_Well. I guess I should end it here. Right me back ASAP!_

_Love,_

_Kim(my)_

I put down the letter and thought about them. I could only answer about half of them. I think I should wait a few more days until I write her back. She can last that long, right?

I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:54. I ran outside to meet the medium sized group at the gates where the campus started. They weren't that hard to find. The gates are directly in front of the dorms, so all you have to do is walk out then go straight.

A few minutes went by and I saw Harold was the tour instructor.

"Welcome new warriors," He said in a voice that made him sound half drunk. "Oh I have to say it like that," He said in his normal voice. "We are going to take a tour of the campus so try to memorize where each of the buildings are. I suspect all of you have gotten your schedules, so think of routes that you think would be fastest to get to your next lesson. As you might have noticed, the buildings are arranged in an upside down U shape from where we are standing. OK. Let's start," Harold said.

We started walking northwest (Not the real life north. Just the "in front of you north".) There were about 30-35 of us walking in a big clump.

"This is the administration building. Let's go inside, shall we?"

We walked into the doors and right in front of us was a desk with a secretary typing away.

"Now this is basically headquarters. This is where counselors are, office workers, and the instructors have their own room upstairs. Let's continue," Harold spoke.

We turned around to go outside. We went to the next building in the upside down U.

"This is the building where everything is. I hope you've noticed that the cafeteria is in here." We walked past the cafeteria and came to an elevator. "The cafeteria covers the entire first floor. On level two is the library and post office. I'm sure you guys can tell which one is which. And on the third floor is the yoga/pilates/training room and the supply store. The supply store is where you will get school supplies, obviously. And when no one is in the yoga and a bunch of different stuff room, you can book it to practice karate in or whatever. But only karate and bo staff if you are booking it. There is a sign-up sheet in the administration office. Just ask the secretary and she will give you a form. Alright. Next building."

We headed for the curve of the U and walked right past them. They were the two dorm buildings.

"I highly doubt you guys need to have a tour of the dorm rooms," Harold stated.

We walked to the next building.

"This is the academics building," Harold spoke before all of us crammed in. "The first floor is the Mathematics and Science-y classes group, then the second floor is the World History and Languages group. Mathematics is the first part when you walk into this building. There are three math classes. And this is a hall, as you can see, like any other school. Basics Math, which is your first door on your left, all Algebra classes, which is your first door on your right, then Advanced Math classes such as Calculus, Trig., Geometry, which is the second door on your left. None of you are taking that class because those are only for Juniors and Seniors only. No exceptions. Basics Math includes math enrichment and math. I don't know if pre-algebra is in the algebra room or basics room. Do any of you have pre-algebra?" He asked.

About 9 students raised their hands.

"Ok. Well I guess you'll find your way by yourself. You're probably smart enough to figure it out on your own," Harold said.

We all chuckled at that.

"I was serious. Anyways, the science classes come next. Life science is your second door on your right, all Biology is your third door on your left, and all Chemistry classes is your third door on your right. If I left off any science classes they will be in the life science room. Now with the upstairs. The elevator is at the end so… yeah. There is only one World History class, and that is your first door on your left. The next are Languages. English is your first door on your right, Foreign Languages is your second door on your left, Speech is your second door on your right, and Debate is your third door on your left. Foreign Languages is a different language for everyone. It just matters what time you have it. I am pretty certain that the languages are Spanish, French, Chinese, Japanese, Dutch, and German. If not then Dutch and Chinese are not choices. Next building."

We all did the same procedure again. Out of the building, walk to next building, go inside.

"This is the mall. It is not much of a mall, but it's a mall. Everyone gets $10 each month. Or whatever their currency is. I'm pretty sure the stores are Aeropostale, Hollister, Sephora, American Eagle, Wet Seal, Abercrombie and Fitch, and a shoe store. There are a few stands for accessories. One for phone cases, and another for piercings. Well that ends our tour. I suggest you go to your rooms and let this soak in. OH! How could I forget? There is a courtyard in the back of the buildings for relaxing, or practicing. There are also basically huge living rooms in the dorm buildings for you to relax at, also. The dorm buildings are split up by girls and boys, and if you are wondering, the boys have the same color of rooms and furniture but in different shades, and the girls have the pink, purple, and orange in different shades. Any questions?" Harold asked out of breath.

No one raised their hand or made a sound.

"Ok then. You are dismissed."

Everyone split up and went to their rooms.

Once I got to my dorm, I looked at the clock. 9:03. Did it really take that long?

I quickly unpacked my suitcase and organized everything into the dresser with four drawers. I looked at my schedule and planned out my routes. Everything seemed to be fine. I looked down at Kim's letter that was just staring at me. I ignored it, for her sake, so I could get to answer her questions in detail.

By the time I was finished, it was 10:00 am.

I went to the school supplies store and picked up everything I needed. They mentioned what was required in the letter I just got. Three textbooks, six notebooks, a pack of pencils and pens, two binders, a gi, and then I went to the library to check out a book.

I traveled back to my dorm and dropped everything on my desk. I should've gotten a backpack and put everything in there.

I ran back to the supplies store and grabbed a backpack, just because. Once I got back to my dorm, I shoved everything in it, laid it on the ground, then fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**They ALMOST kissed. ALMOST. But some idiot had to interrupt them. Thanks to that guy, they didn't kiss. If it was me, I would have laughed it off and just pretend that nothing had interrupted me and my kissing partner. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm talking about the Karate Games episode of Kickin' It. I watched the episode in the morning, so everyone was up, doing their normal morning routine, and then you here this loud squeal from me, then a yell of anger. I was literally yelling at my television because they didn't kiss. I swear I am not a pervert, but I'm pretty sure that everyone has been waiting two seasons for Kick to get together. WE HAVE WAITED LONG ENOUGH!**

**Enough on my rant. Let's go to the story. As always, read, review, enjoy, share. This one won't be one of my best. Just because. Fair warning. It's going to be half the usual length of the chapters I write. It's basically just a transition chapter, but an important one! So double please read it. But I hope you still read this chapter. I think most of you aren't even reading this author's note. Here is a spoiler, there is going to be a little love accident or two. I really shouldn't have told you that. But oh well. It's story time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. If I did, there wouldn't have been a stupid director interrupting a moment that would have brought Jack and Kim together into a relationship.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I waited and waited for a letter to come back. I realized that Jack was stuck with doing homework, his new school schedule, and whatnot, but he couldn't take 10 minutes to write me a small letter? I'm not complaining. I'm just worried about him. I want to know if he has gotten hurt or if he even wants to be my friend or best friend or crush or flirting partner or whatever you want to call us.

I took a break from karate practice and sat on the mats near the entrance of the dojo. The guys stopped what they were doing and looked all concerned.

"Kim?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah?" I acknowledged.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just worried."

"About Jack?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked while looking up at Jerry.

Milton and Eddie were critiquing each other's skills. But you can't critique much when you have nothing to critique.

"Well who else would you be thinking about? George Washington?" Jerry asked in his normal sarcastic voice.

A small smile went to my lips and I released one chuckle.

"Same old Jerry," I told him. "But something about you has changed."

"Have you noticed that I got a haircut?" He asked.

"No. It's something else."

I got off the mats and walked towards him. I sniffed him slightly and finally noticed the difference.

"You don't have that detention smell anymore!" I noticed.

"Yeah. I barely have gone to detention since Jack left," He agreed.

"I wonder why?" I asked myself.

"Really? It's totally obvious," Milton cut in.

"What? Kim and I are both confused and we would like to know," Jerry stated.

"Jerry has been so focused on comforting Kim since Jack left. Therefore, not having time to get himself into trouble," Eddie explained.

"Really? So Jack and I are the reason why you are becoming a goody goody? Well more of a goody goody anyways," I said.

"I guess so. Thanks. You've ruined my rep," Jerry said before storming out in a huff.

"Well, I didn't expect that," Eddie said.

"What did you expect from Jerry?" Milton asked.

We all pondered on that question for a few seconds.

"Good point," We all said in unison.

Eddie and Milton went back to practicing and I decided on my own that I was done for the day.

"Hey guys? I'm going home, I think I'm good for now," I called.

"OK." They said in unison.

I grabbed my bag and headed for home.

Once I got to my room I started to write another letter to Jack. It is possible that he didn't get my other letter and that is why he isn't writing me back.

Once is a coincidence, but if this happens again, there is something going on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Okay. I'm so sorry I didn't update last Friday. I have been super super busy with stuff and I tried to update for you guys but I couldn't find the time. I hope you can forgive me.**

**I want to say something about the last episode of Kickin' It. It was called Worth Fighting For/Kicking It On Our Own. This was the season 2 finale and I am super upset about that. The next season will begin in 2013, and it is said that Kick will begin in season 3. The Jack and Kim date at the end, was that the mark of a new relationship or just two "close friends" getting together? Anyways, I didn't exactly like the episode. It was good but not the best the show has had. I really want to get to 2013 already so we can watch more Kickin' It! Even though the show won't start up for a little while, I am still going to write for you guys. **

**Happy Thanksgiving Break! (If you are on it)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. If I did, then Kim wouldn't have been dating that Brett character during the last episode. **

**Jack's P.O.V**

More mail came from Kim. I didn't exactly know what to say. I wanted to say something more to her than "Because it was the opportunity of a lifetime, good, yeah, not really, yeah, and I guess". I didn't even have much time to write to her. I didn't want to read the letter that was staring at me in my hands. But for Kim's sake I should.

I slowly and carefully opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Jacky,_

_I noticed you haven't written to me in a while. Is that because you are super busy with everything? Or do hate me? Did I do something wrong? I just want to see how you are doing._

_Jerry has been comforting me since you left. And I will admit it is torture to all of us. I've been crying the most, though. Don't worry about me. I'll get over it. I still have the dojo and the guys. Speaking of the guys, they say "Hi.". _

_I know this is a really short letter, but that is because I just want to see if you are alright._

_Love,_

_Kimmy_

I gave out a deep sigh after reading the letter. She was upset. I could just tell. She is usually so talkative and energetic. But that Kimmy didn't show in the letter. She was bland and sad. She even said that she has been crying. I did that to her. I made her cry because I left. That was all my fault, and I take full blame for that.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"What? Are we playing knock knock jokes now?" kidded the voice outside.

It was the familiar voice of Donna. I have been tutoring her for about two weeks now and she is as sweet as lollipop.

"Come on in," I insisted.

Donna opened the door and let herself in. She had her light brown hair in a ponytail and she was wearing powder blue sweatpants, a gray sweatshirt, and some navy Converse.

"What do you need?" I asked.

I was not only Donna's tutor, but I was her mentor. Whatever she needed, I was there.

"I need some help with my math homework," she replied.

"Okay. What class are you in?"

"Pre-algebra."

"Oh yeah. What room do you go to?"

"The algebra room. But it took everyone a few minutes to figure that out on the first day."

I chuckled and motioned her to the couch.

"So what do you need help with?" I asked.

"Distributive property. I know the steps, just not the order of the steps," she replied.

"Okay. Well, let's start with something easy. How about x+3=5?"

She immediately pulled out a notebook and a pencil and started writing.

"Think of it as a game. The object of the game is to get the 'x' by itself on one side of the equal sign," I explained.

"Ok…I'm following so far."

"You are going to subtract 3 from each side because that will get 'x' alone. And you have to subtract 3 from the other side because if you do something to one side, you have to do the same to the other."

"Okay. So if I subtract three from both sides….x=2?"

"Yes. Great job. Let's try another one. X+7=12"

She wrote and erased a few times before she finally got the answer.

"x=5?"

"Yes! Awesome! Okay let's try another one. X+3(4+1)=16."

"Alright, I have no idea how to do this," Donna confessed.

"What you do is start with parenthesis. You have heard of PEMDAS, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, it's that. Then you either subtract or add both sides to get the 'x' alone."

"Okay. I think I'm getting the feel for it. So the answer would be x=1."

"Exactly. Ok let's try one more a little harder. X+4(2+5)+6=10(3)-8"

She wrote and erased and wrote and erased and thought until she finally came with an answer.

"x=0"

"Yes! You got it. You are now better at distributive property," I declared.

"Well, thank you, your highness. I couldn't have done it without you." Donna joked.

We both laughed until one of us could speak.

"Well, I think I better get going. I have a lot of studying to do," she announced.

"Okay. Study hard, and don't forget if you need me, you know where to find me."

"Okay."

She pulled me into a hug and I returned it. We were those sort of friends to each other who give each other hugs. The playful hugs, not the 'we might have something going on' hugs.

Donna left and I finally knew what to write to Kim.

I was off for a few days for my hard work, so that gave me time to practice, study, get done with homework, relax, and communicate with one of my most favorite person alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well, a while for me. I have been out of town and I have had a bunch of test. But that is no excuse.**

**Sorry about the false information about the previous episode being the season finale. I heard from someone/something somewhere that it was the finale. I honestly am happy they lied. Another episode shall be shown to the people!**

**I am here to entertain you, and entertain you I shall.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

_Dear Kim,_

_I know I haven't written to you in a while. It's been crazy and I have been trying to find some real answers to your previous questions. I didn't want to say things you say when you're talking to Grandma on the phone. I don't want to send you a short letter. That would be a waste of my time, your time, and trees. Those poor little trees. They die so young. I guess it would be better for the young ones to die than the old ones. The old ones basically are antique. They're like old people. They have so much going for them. They want to die of natural causes. Then someone chops them to death. Tragic._

_Well, your first question was why I left you. The answer is: It was the oppurtunity of a life time. I wish you could be here with me. That would make this experience 100 times better._

_Second question was how things were at the Otai Academy. It's actually pretty good. I'm well liked and a great student. The next question will go along with it. I like it. It's a great campus. There is so many classes, my dorm is awesome, and there is a mall. I am sure you would love it! All your favorite stores are in there. Only your favorite stores actually. Did you call them and suggest them or something?_

_I know you'll get a little anxious. But I met a sort of cute girl. Not the kind that I would date. She's just baby cute. Her name is Donna. Her personality is sort of like yours. She reminds me of you a little bit. So its like having you a bit away from home. I her tutor and she is so sweet._

_I actually like my schedule. It starts at 11 and ends in the evening. So it's pretty awesome. I don't know if I would be happy if I got any other time. I think I would pretty cranky any earlier in the morning._

_How's Seaford? Are the guys treating you fairly? Well, the question is is if you are treating the guys fairly. But hey. I don't judge._

_I think its time for me to stop writing. This might me the longest letter I have ever written in my life. So you must mean a lot to me._

_Uh...I'll end it here._

_Love,_

_Jacky_

My heart fluttered at the words on the piece of parchment. He cares about me. I mean a lot to him. He answered my questions. He took the time to have answers for my questions. He cares about my feelings. He is the one for me.

I wish I could be there with him. Not to be clingy, I want to sort of see this Donna character. If she starts to take away my Jack. And I notice it even the slightest, I'm on a plane to Japan. It would kill me inside if he fell for someone else.

It would break my heart permenately. And will never be repaired.

"Another letter frrom Jack?" I heard a fimiliar voice ask.

"Yes, Jerry. He wrote back."

"What took him so long? I've been starting to get worried that he forgot about you. And if he forgot about you, he definitiely would have forgotten about the rest of us."

"Wow. Thanks, Jerry, for those words of encouragement. No. He just had to get the answers he needed without sounding boring. At least I think that's why."

"K. If you need anything, I'm here," Jerry offered.

"I doubt that day will come, but thanks."

Jerry left the dojo, while I folded up the letter and put it in my bakcpack. I went straight towards school and thought about Jerry's kindness towards me. Is he trying to be like my backup Jack? I sure hope not.

As I was in school, I got many questions about Jack. It surprises me that they went straight to me and not the guys.

My answer would always be the same. "He is doing fine. He is just really busy and says 'hi' to everyone." Then all the girls would squeal. They probably thought that Jack had not have any knowledge of them. I guess I'm just building up hopes then tearing them down. I'm mean. But those girls only like Jack for his looks. Not his wit, charming smile, brown eyes, talent, humor, and everything else that really matters. But who am I kidding? I don't know for sure sure sure that he likes me the way I like him. I can't be naive about it all. I have to be open-minded about relationships. I have to keep my options open.

There is never a guarantee that one person likes or doesn't like you. Unless you get proof. Cold hard proof. Which I'm hoping isn't rare in some cases.

You never know who out there likes you. They could be right under your nose. Or they could be across the country thinking of you as their dream girlfriend or boyfriend.

But with the luck I'm having, not knowing for sure who likes you is probably more common than a McDonald's on every street corner.

But there is always that small chance that keeps me going. That small chance that Jack or someone else want me as their own. That small chance that exist in the universe for me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**Okay guys. I have gotten some reviews for my previous chapter and I am so glad that all of my readers and reviewers are so into the story. It just brightens my day when people care. **

**Anyways, I shall continue the story so please enjoy. As always, read, review, ponder, share, tell others. But just don't steal it, please!**

**I will be adding a lot of drama in later chapters. Please please please stick around for the best parts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. Or anything else that needs a disclaimer.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I didn't write back to Jack. I was too excited to say anything. I am not exactly good at keeping secrets. And it was a very energized secret. I had a chance. That small chance I kept hope for exist. I had a chance to see Jack. Forever.

I am stil a little confused to why this happened, though. Rudy came in all excited like he usually does, and comes out surprising news.

"Guess who is reuturning to this dojo!" Rudy challenged us.

"Bobby Wasabi. Like usual," Milton said in a that-is-a-fact voice.

"Nope. Wrong. EEHHH," Rudy said mimicking a buzzer.

"I was wrong? I am never wrong," Milton said with lost poppy eyes. He actually looked pretty confused to this situation.

"Is it anyone we know?" Eddie asked.

"Sort of," Rudy responded.

"Well who is it? You're killing us with the suspension," Jerry complained.

"It's that guy from the Otai Academy!" Rudy said with his fangirling voice.

"Why is he coming back?" I asked.

"He's coming to our next tournament, and guess what for."

"Ugh, no more guessing. Just tell us what is happening flat-out," Jerry demanded.

"Ok. No need to be so harsh. Well, I actually didn't call him. He called me. He said that he heard from an anonymous source that someone here should go to the Otai Academy because they so greatly deserve it. So he is coming this Saturday to observe and make his decision. And guess who he is going to watch. Oh, I don't think you need to guess. I'll take this one. He is observing Kim!" Rudy explained.

Everyone's mouth dropped to the ground. Well, only me actually. Mine was touching the mats, Jerry's eyes were wide open, Milton was cursing under his breath because he probably wouldn't have anyone else to protect him from the Black Dragons, and Eddie was snickering and congratulating me.

I looked around the room for an explaination. Who was this anonymous sorce? Why did he suggest me? How does he know me? The only person I can think of that goes to the Otai Academy is...

"Kim? Didn't you hear me?" Rudy snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry, what?"

"I said, we need to get you prepared for the ambassador of the Otai Academy on Saturday. We only have one week. So I need you here everyday before and after school, and on the weekends. Weekdays are from 6:30 am to when you need to school. Then right after you leave for school- 5 pm. Okay?"

"Uhm yeah. I understand," I said monotone.

I honestly wasn't listening to Rudy, I was focusing on how my informaton got half way across the planet. I couldn't take it. I had to get out. I had to do something important.

"Rudy. I thank you so much for this, but I have to go," I said walking out the front doors.

Everyone stared at me leaving the dojo, and I felt a presence following me.

"Rudy, I really have to go do something import-" I said before turning around.

The person behind me was not in fact Rudy, but Jerry.

"Why did you follow me out?" I asked.

"You seemed upset. I thought you might want to talk," He explained.

"Not really. I just need to go home."

"To write to Jack?" Jerry guessed.

"Is it obvious?"

"Not really. But just to me."

"Oh, that's reassuring," I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. They guys just think that it's just girl stuff."

"Thank you, feminism."

"Do you want to talk before you put the pen to the paper?"

"Why not? It's not like I have anything else to do but write."

Jerry motioned me to sit down with him. I obeyed.

He gave me pleading eyes. I don't know what for, but I could tell they were pleading for something.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell me why you like Jack," He immediately responded.

"He's sweet, kind, funny, nice, athletic, smart, and listens to me."

"Well, that's quite a list. You must really like him, and miss him a lot."

"I really do," I said with tears threatening to spill out.

He patted his shoulder and I layed my head on it.

"Is this weird for you?" I asked.

"What's weird?" He asked curiously.

"Me talking to you about my feelings towards Jack," I explained.

"Not at all."

"Good."

We stared at the sky for a minute. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was full of blue, purple, pink, and orange. It was a perfect moment.

I looked at Jerry and we leaned in closer. Only a few centimeters away. We leaned in closer...

"I wish you good luck at your thing next Saturday," Jerry said suddenly.

I pulled away and chuckled.

"I wish you the same, too."

"Well, you're the one who needs it. Not that I thought you wouldn't do well. It's just an important event."

"You have expanded you vocabulary," I noticed.

"You learn a lot when you're actually listening," He said as a-matter-of-fact voice.

I laughed once more.

"I've heard," I added.

"Well, you're a nerd. An extremely hot one at that."

"You think I'm hot?"

He looked frozen for a second.

"Yeah. A baby cute hot," He rushed.

"Yeah. OK. Well, I better get home," I said as I got up.

"Yeah. I guess so. Tell Jack I said HI."

"I'll be sure to do that."

I walked away from the strip mall, towards my house. Thinking of what I could say in my next letter to Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **

**Wow! I have gotten so many positive review! It's great to know that my readers are still engaged with the story. **

**Since everyone who reviewed demanded an update, I shall update.**

**There is more drama, so stick around. This is a little filler chapter, so it's short.**

**As always, read, enjoy, review, share, dream about. Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. If I did, I wouldn't be a loner on a computer.**

**Jack's P.O.V**

I didn't realize how much I missed Seaford. The smells, sounds, look, people. One specific person comes to mind. But you gotta do with you gotta do.

I was studying Chemistry with Donna when I heard the mail slot open. I left Donna on the couch with books spread over the wooden coffee table. I got up and went towards the front of the door.

"Yes!" I yelled out.

"What?" Donna asked from the living room.

"Oh nothing," I said nonchalantly.

"What is it?" Donna asked half laughing.

"Nothing, really. It's just from someone back home," I said trying to contain my excitement.

"Is it a girl?"

"Not a girl. The girl. The girl of my dreams."

"Is she really the one?"

"I think and hope and know so."

"What did she send you?"

"A letter."

"A letter?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah a letter. It's the only way that we can communicate."

"Going old fashioned? What? You don't have cell phones or laptops to video chat with?"

"Yes. But we can't do anything with them because their is no reception and service here."

"You know they added wifi and got communication with the satellite at the beginning of the year, right?"

"What? How come no one told me this? I have waisted so much lead and ink on writing. But she's worth it." I said dreamily.

"Wow. She must be special."

"I already told you she is the one. Of course she is special to me."

"Yeah yeah. Enough with the heavy. Open it up!"

I didn't know whether to let Donna read private conversations between Kim and I. But Donna is a good friend. So why not?

I ripped open the envelope and put it on the coffee table in perception of both of our eyes to see.

_Dear Jack,_

_Donna sounds like a good friend. But I just hope that she doesn't remind you of me too much. I wouldn't want anyone to take my place. I'm not sure that that would happen, but it's a possibility. Everything is a possibility._

_Did you say something to an official at the Otai Academy or something? Someone is coming over and I guess I'm basically "auditioning" to go there. Wouldn't that be so fun? We could go to school together. I can see it now. Never seperated._

_Jerry says Hi. He's actually been a great friend before you left. He hardly goes to detention anymore, he's doing well in school, he even has a wider vocabulary! Now that is an achievment right there._

_Well, I don't know what else to say. Update me on all other factors of your life._

_Lots of Love,_

_Kimmy_

Donna looked at me with playful eyes.

"So her name is Kim, and you told her about me?"

"Well, she was asking if I met any cute girls and-"

"You think I'm cute?" Donna cut me off.

"Puppy dog cute. I was just saying how much you remind me of her, and that you're an awesome friend."

"So now I'm a friendly dog?" She said offended.

"No. I was uhm I just uhm-"

"Relax, J. I was just messing with you."

"I've never heard that nickname before."

"Well now you have, J. And you're going to like it," She poked me.

I raised my hand to my forehead and saluted.

"Yes, ma'am!"

She giggled in a high-pitched laugh.

"What other mail did you get?" She asked.

I looked at the only other piece of mail I had.

"Oh. It's a flyer for the school play." I answered.

"They do school plays here?" Her eyes lit up.

"I guess so. You wanna try out?"

"The correct term is auditioned and I will if you will."

"Ok. Well what do you think the play is?"

"It's probably going to be a classic like Romeo and Juliet or something like that."

"Ugh. Too romancy."

"Oh c'mon! It could be fun. Just try out," She begged.

"Uh. I think the correct term is auditioned," I corrected her.

"Touche."

We both laughed and looked at the flyer.

"It looks like the first meeting for drama club is next Friday. You wanna go?" She asked.

"OK. But promise me you'll go with me?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Shake on it," I demanded.

We spit in our right hand and shaked.

Then we went back to the Chemistry pile of homework under the two pieces of mail that we took a break on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Friday! I hope everyone enjoyed the last day of November. **

**Well we must continue this story. More and more drama is coming so pretty please stick around for it. **

**As always, read, enjoy, review, tell others, blah blah blah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, obviously.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

The days were narrowing down towards the tournament. Rudy was putting more and more pressure on me and the nerves hadn't set in yet. That usually happens to me. I feel nothing then ten minutes before the event happens, I get weird feelings in my stomach. Like the creation of crysilis are happening inside of me. Then I start getting light headed. But right when I get out there to start whatever it is I'm doing, I feel perfectly fine. So I'm just waiting for that 10 minute feeling to happen. I'm prepared.

It's only been three days of training, and I'm already zonked. Rudy made me run laps arond the mall yesterday. He's getting super serious about the man from Otai coming over. He is starting to talk to himself. I personally don't know why he wants me to leave the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I'm the only black belt and, no offense to the guys, the dojo will probably be on the verge of shutting down if I don't stay.

Rudy has even told the guys not to come to practice because I will be having private training with him. I just wonder what he'll do to me next. If he's going to make me benchpress 100 pounds or make me run 12 miles or even make me run to Falafel Phil's to get him food. On Monday he made me go get him some coffee all the way across town, and I couldn't use a taxi or any type of transportation execpt for my feet. By the time I got back, the coffee was cold. So that was a waste of oxygen, coffee, and energy.

I walked into the dojo to prepare myself for what would come from Rudy next. As I entered the doors, Rudy was talking on the phone.

"Yes, I understand."

"Okay. I'll tell her."

Then he hanged up the phone and looked at me.

"Hi, Kim. That was the observer from the Otai Academy. We were talking about your next tournament."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, instead of telling you right off the bat if you got in, they are going to send you a letter," He said nervously.

"Why did you say it like that?"

"I am scared."

"Of what?"

"Not of what, of who," He corrected.

"Ok...of who?" I asked again.

"You," He said then he cringed into a protective positon to cover his head and chest.

"Why are you scared of me?" I asked appauled.

He relaxed a bit. "Well, I thought you would be mad that you wouldn't know right away."

"Why? The later the better."

"Why?" It was Rudy's turn to ask.

"You know I wouldn't be able to wait to see Jack. But without any black belts in the dojo, it would be a little difficult to keep this dojo running."

"There is such thing as advertising, and as long as the boys keep raising their belt status, the dojo would be fine," he reassured.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now how are we going to start your training for today?"

"Well, it's after school, so I guess whatever you want. My brain is fried, but choose what you want me to do."

"Okay, then. How about two miles for a warm-up?"

"I'm up for it."

"Okay. Now start running."

"Hang on. Let me change into some different clothes," I said as I walked towards the locker room.

I walked into the small locker room and went to my mini mini mini locker. I discovered a note taped to it.

_Dear Kim,_

_It's Jerry. I guess you can tell that by my handwriting. But since I won't be here for the rest of the week because of Rudy banning me and the guys for the time being, I just want to wish you the best of luck for the tournament._ _So yeah. Just good luck. And yeah._

_Your friend,_

_Jerry._

I smiled. Jerry was trying. He really was. I made a mental note to thank him for the letter when I get the chance.

I changed into my running shorts and a t-shirt to prepare for my run. As soon as I was done, I walked out the doors and told Rudy I would be back soon.

As I started to run, I ran passed Seaford High and asked myself if Jerry would be there for detention. Although he gets less detention nowadays, he still gets detention. He's probably narrowed it down to every other day now. I'm just hoping that today was the correct day.

I trotted up the front steps of the school and entered the unlocked doors. I didn't exactly know where the detention room or whatever they call was, so I just wondered yonder around the school. I passed by a door that had the sign "Detention and I.S.S" on it. I knocked on the door, and an old woman with bags under her eyes stood in front of me.

"Hi. I need to talk to Jerry Martinez for a moment, please."

She barely nodded and walked back. Jerry appeared at the door and a smile formed on his face.

"Hi, Kim," He acknowledged.

"Hi. I just came to say thanks for the letter you left me."

"Oh it's no problem. Just wanted to say-"

"Good luck," I cut him off.

"Yeah. I guess you got the message, then."

"Yep. And that's all I needed to say. I got to go. So bye," I said as i started to turn around.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around to pull me into a hug.

"Thanks, Kim."

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"For being such a great friend."

I pulled away from him and our bodies were no longer touching.

"Now don't start getting all sappy on me, Mr." I commanded.

"I'm not trying," He responded.

"Okay. I have to leave though."

"Okay. Run to wherever you need to go to," He said playfully.

"I intend to," I shot back equally playful.

He smirked at me and turned back to the room. I looked over my shoulder and smiled to myself. As soon as I left the school I thoughts about the time I spent talking to Jerry. It took about 5 minutes, it takes me about 8 minutes to run a mile if I sprint, so I have enough time to go to Circus Burger to eat then return to the dojo.

Once I finished eating a small plain burger with water, I went to the bathroom to spray some water on my body to make me look sweaty.

I went back to the dojo and made myself a little out of breath.

"Back already?" Rudy asked.

"Yep. What's my time?" I asked in fake breathlessness.

"17 minutes. Since you did pretty well on your warm-up, I'll allow you to skip the rest of the day."

"Really? Thanks, Rudy." With a little more even breaths this time.

"Yeah. I have some bills to pay and paperwork. So go and have fun."

"I will."

I ran back to the locker room and changed back into my regular clothes. I zipped from the dojo to my house to see the unpleasent surprise of no letters from Jack in my mail.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**So here I am, typing on my laptop, puking my brains out, wondering how much homework I'll have when I go back to school, and updating for my lovely followers.**

**I watched the Christmas special of Kickin' It and I was upset that there was no Kick...at all. But I watched it anyways because it's almost Christmas. But you can't have Kick all the time. **

**As always, read, enjoy, review, and share. Please please please share your heart out. Everytime I get a new follower, I smile. I smile and jump because I'm so happy that people care and read my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. If I did, there would have been Kick in the Christmas special. I can never win.**

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Jack! Ready to go?" I heard Donna yell, from my kitchen.

We were heading down to the meeting for the new play at the academy. This would be the informational meeting about what play was being performed, audition days, casting day, and practices.

"Yeah. Let's go!" I yelled back at her.

She appeared into my view wearing ripped light wash jeans, a blouse, and converse. Still reminding me of Kim. I hoped that she would be able to make the Otai Academy.

We walked out of my dorm and out of the boys door building in complete silence until I spoke up.

"I didn't know they had a theatre here," I stated.

"Neither did I. They didn't say anything like that on the tour," Donna pointed out.

"Yeah. Maybe they forgot?" I questioned.

"Maybe," she said.

"Wait, where is the theatre?" I asked.

"On the flier it says the third floor of the second fifth building," she informed.

"OK."

Then it was silent the rest of the way there. We arrived to the fifth building, went up the elevator to the third floor, and saw about ten other kids there. We weren't first, and we weren't last. That was perfect timing.

Everyone mingled for a couple of minutes until Harold spoke up. Everyone became silent and faced him.

"Attention! Thank you. Sorry that you didn't find out about the theatre. I forgot to mention it. You know this old man has his moments," he explained.

I nudged Donna in the ribs and whispered towards her, "Called it."

A smirk came upon her lips and we continued to put our attention towards Harold.

"You are probably excited for the play we are doing. We will be doing a classic. Romeo and Juliet!" he exclaimed.

Donna poked me in the ribs and repeated, "Called it." towards me.

I smiled at her copying and kept listening to Harold.

"Now we won't need just actors during this play. We will need actors, set designers, prop makers, choreographers, costume designers, a stage manager. The auditions will be in two days and you will get your scripts today if you would like to try out."

"Audition," Donna mumbled under her breath correcting Harold.

"The results will be up on Friday, and rehearsals are to be announced. If you do not want to act but would like to be behind the scenes, there is a sign up sheet next to the audition sign up sheet. Any questions?"

Nobody made a sound.

"Ok. So we understand. Go ahead and sign up."

Everyone crowded towards a bulletin board with two papers on it. On the left was a paper with "Crew" at the top, and the one on the right was a paper with the word "Cast" on the top.

"What should I sign up for?" I asked Donna.

"Sign up for cast," she requested.

"But I'm not much of an actor," I admitted.

"Oh come on. It's all for fun. Just sign up. Please? For me?"

She gave me puppy dog eyes and was holding out a pen for me to grab. I caved under pressure.

"Ok. Only because for the sake of trying new things," I said.

"Good enough for me!" she said cheerfully.

There were about twenty people signed up for cast and around twenty five signed up for crew. This would be fun. Note the sarcasm.

I decided not to tell Kim about this. I don't think she needs to know her best friend and karate expert was about to be involved in theatre. I don't think anybody needed to know about this. I soon regretted my penmanship on the piece of parchment. I looked at it and pouted a bit.

"Well let's go get the audition scripts," Donna interrupted my thoughts.

"Ok," I said cautiously.

We grabbed a packet with only two pieces of paper. One with audition tips, and the other as the script. I skimmed the script and noted it was only dialogue between Romeo and Juliet. I only want a minor character, and here I am trying out for Romeo. I guess no one had a choice. Does this always happen in auditions? Or is this just something the Otai Academy does?

Donna grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the building.

"We need to practice ASAP," she commanded.

"Donna, I don't know if I can do this. I told you, I'm not an actor," I repeated.

Her face dropped to disappointment and spakle left her eyes. She looked up at me.

"Well, you're about too. Please, Jack? It would mean the world if you did this one favor for me," she begged.

I was starting to cave again. Her sweet voice and brown eyes just caught me.

"Ok," I said defeated.

"Yay! Besides, when have I ever asked for favors from you or steered you wrong?"

"Well, we've only known each other for a little bit."

"True. But still, has that ever happened?"

"No."

"Exactly. Now how about we go to your place and prepare for this bad boy?"

"Whatever you want, your highness," I joked.

She laughed and we went to my dorm to get ready for the upcoming audition that was important to Donna, but not exactly me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**Ok. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. My Fridays have become really busy. So this announcement is important.**

**I THINK I'M GOING TO CHANGE MY UPDATING TO SATURDAYS REGULARLY THAN FRIDAYS!**

**Hear that? I hope so. **

**Anyways, I don't know when this story is going to end. I'm considering either having a sequel to it, or making this a long story. Please tell me which one you would rather have me do. That would make me pretty happy. I say that alot.**

**I am going to be switching point of views and days of the week with this chapter. Please try to keep up. I hope I don't make it confusing. I'll try to make it detailed at who and when the uhm uh thingy whatever is.**

**On with the story. As usual, read, enjoy, review, share. Share like you never have before. That would be a lovely Christmas present for me to have more followers and readers.**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I haven't gotten any word from Jack in a couple of days. I'm starting to get worried. My tournament is tomorrow (Saturday) and he hasn't wished me luck yet. Only Jerry has. Don't get me wrong, I love Jerry as a friend, but it would mean a lot more to me if Jack told me good luck and that he believed in me.

I hope he isn't doing something better. I want to know that he is here for me. Well, as much "here" as you can get.

The pressure has been getting more on. If that's even possible. Rudy has been shaking. Wildly shaking. It's my fault. Or maybe it's his. He put his trust in me and I need to do my best. My very best.

I haven't had my nervous feeling yet. I am preparing for it, though. I'm getting water and chocolate chip cookies prepared for the upcoming break down. I don't know why, but cookies and ice cold water takes away the funny feeling. Every time that I know the nervous butterflies would be coming, I bake cookies and melt some ice. I always get weird looks from people when I eat cookies and drink water before a performance or tournament. But I ignore them. I'm pretty used to the looks by now.

I figured out my tummy troubles when I was about 11. I was about to do a play for my school. I wasn't even the lead. I was a shrub. A shrub that sat on stage the whole time. I started freaking out because I didn't know what kind of facial expressions to use and how a shrub sits. Then the butterflies started blooming out. I used to eat away my feelings. So I went to the snack table and ate some chocolate chips cookies and chugged down water afterwards. I felt better right after that.

I guess you could call it a ritual or a minor OCD thing. But it works. And that's all I care about.

Rudy was keeping me late at night for practices. I was so tired. I needed sleep so I canceled the morning practices and just stayed a couple hours later after school. I didn't know if that idea is better or worse than getting up an hour earlier each morning.

Rudy was nervous, excited, paranoid, and crazy about the tournament tomorrow. The good thing that came out of that was Rudy bought each of us at the dojo a new gi. They were white with green at the wrist and ankles. They don't sound too cute, but they are pretty awesome once they are worn.

"Do you like them?" Rudy asked.

"They look pretty dope, to be honest," Jerry replied.

"Yeah. I thought they would be a bit ugly at first, but they actually look cute," I said honestly.

"Why would we need to look good? People wouldn't pay much attention to our gi when we spar," Eddie pointed out.

"They don't rub me the wrong way. That's a plus," Milton added.

"Yeah. They are pretty comfy," Jerry said while rubbing the sleeves.

"At least you like them. That's all I'm worried about," Rudy said.

Rudy walked away into his office.

"Man, Kim. You should do this more often," Eddie said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Be in a huge tournament," Milton translated.

"Well, Jack had the exact same thing and we didn't get new gis," Jerry said.

"He has a point," I replied.

For once Jerry and I were on the same side.

"Well that's because everyone expected Jack to be accepted," Eddie argued.

I was appauled and frankly hurt. Jerry noticed this, but I ran to the loocker room on the verge of tears.

"What did I say?" I heard Eddie ask through the locker room door.

"Dude, come on," Jerry's voice said.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"You basically said she wasn't good enough. You said that she wasn't as good as Jack," I heard Jerry's voice strain at the word Jack.

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't like being acknowledged as second best. Especially when being compared to Jack," Jerry stated.

"Really? Wow. I feel horrible now."

"You should. I think you need to go apologize."

"Yeah. I think so too."

There was some mumbling that made me press my ear towards the door. I heard footsteps come towards the locker room and I scrambled away from the door.

"Kim?" I heard a voice ask.

**Jack's P.O.V**

My arm was about to be pulled out of socket. Donna was pulling me and I was stumbling over my feet.

"Donna! Slow down!" I whined.

"I can't! I'm too anxious," she yelled at me.

It was Friday and the results for the play had came. Harold told us that the results would be up around 4 after everyone finished auditioning.

It was currently 3:59.

"Donna! Let me catch my breath." I begged with the little air supply I had.

"We are almost there," Donna declared.

We arrived at the from of the fifth building and rode the elevator to the third floor. When we entered the theatre, the clock above the front two entrance doors said 4:01.

Donna walked through the double door first and I noticed a large crowd already around the bulletin board.

People noticed Donna walk in and ran towards her. Then they noticed me behind her and ran towards me.

"Congrats, man."

"I can't believe it."

"Who would have thought?"

That was all I heard when I was on my way towards the results. I looked at the bulletin board and finally figured out what they were talking about within a millisecond.

_**Cast of Romeo and Juliet**_

_**Juliet...Donna Tobin**_

_**Romeo...Jack Brewer**_

I stopped right there. I didn't even want to finish who else made it. I didn't need to.

I don't know how I got the part. I started reminiscing on the past few days and I realized what happened before and during my audition.

I was being pounded by Donna for not getting my lines. Soon, we were up until midnight practicing. I didn't even want a part in this stupid play. Donna just sweet talked and eyed me into it. She was my friend, and I just wanted to make her happy. I eventually got my lines and then the next day she "trained" me on emotion and delivering my character. She wouldn't let me stop until I did exactly what she wanted. I did what she expected of me and finished. The day after that was the day of the audition. I don't even remember the audition. I was sweating (I do that when I'm nervous) and my brain felt numb. I only remember getting onstage, getting offstage, then going to my dorm.

I was brought back to reality with a pinching on my shoulder.

"Ow. Donna, what?" I asked annoyed.

"What do you mean what? We got the leads. Oh this will be so much fun. Two best friend playing love interests. I'm excited. I guess my audition tips worked."

"Yeah. I guess so," I said with an emotionless smile.

She didn't notice. She smiled widely back and talked with the crowd of impressed peers. I looked around and saw Harold in the corner of the room looking at papers. I needed to talk to him.

"Harold?"

"Yes, Romeo?" He teased.

"Yeah. I need to talk to you about that," I said.

He looked up at me and took off his reading glasses.

"What is it?" Harold asked concerned.

"How did I get Romeo? I don't think I did very well during my audition."

"Well, originally, you were the understudy for Paris."

"Then how am I Romeo?"

"Well, The original Romeo dropped out because he didn't like the play we were doing, the understudy for Romeo dropped out because he had too much homework. Then I went to the person playing Paris. But he was injured and couldn't do it. So we turned to you," He explained.

"Ok. I understand," I said and turned to walk away.

Harold grabbed my shoulder and looked me in the eye.

"If you want to drop out also, that is perfectly fine," Harold assured me.

I looked at Donna and saw how happy she was. She was smiling, jumping up and down, and enjoyed the lime light she had from our peers and fellow cast and crew mates. I couldn't tear that mood down with bad news.

"No. I guess I'm stuck with it," I told Harold.

He nodded and dismissed the conversation. I walked towards Donna and put another fake smile on my face for Donna's sake.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! Sorry I didn't update earlier. I had left my house at 7 this morning and I didn't get back until about an hour ago. It's been a long but fun day. Also, I was writing this chapter and I was half way through it, then my mom calls my name, I press the back button because I jumped, and erased what I wrote. So I am going to try to make it as good as it originally was.**

**As usual, read, enjoy, review, share. Everytime I get a review, I get the happiest feeling in the world. Readers have really been getting into this story, and that just makes me proud. You guys are amazing.**

**I don't know when this story will be over. I guess when it comes to a good stopping point or when I run out of ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I honestly don't. Oh! And I don't own Sperry's. Here and in real life, sadly.**

Kim's P.O.V

I woke up on this average Saturday morning. Today was the day that could take off my karate career. The tournament started at 10 this morning and I find out my ressults at 6 in the evening.

I saw Grace brushing her teeth because she stayed the night last night. She helped me bake 10 chocolate chip cookies for my nerves that hadn't came yet. Grace saw my alertness and smiled.

"Good morning! Are you excited?" She asked me.

I pondered at the question for a few seconds since I just woke up. "More like emotionless," I replied.

"Your nerves haven't arrived yet," She asked bewildered.

Grace always knew about my problems. She was the tree that stood next to me in the play. We have been through so much together. We have been friends since pre-school and still are. We have been through good, bad, embarrassing, and hilarious moments together. She used to travel around a lot when she was a kid because her parents were divorced. But her dad killed himself and she lives with her mom now. Basically, everyone knows about her father situation and we try our best not to mention it. Actually, we never mention it.

"It always comes at the last minute," I replied.

"That's true. How does that shit help you with your nerves?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just an OCD thing," I admitted.

"The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem."

"Why does everyone say that?"

Grace shrugged and I went downstairs. I put my cookies in a plastic bag and put that bag in my karate bag. I also put 3 water bottles in my karate bag. Grace came downstairs in skinny jeans, combat boots, and an over the shoulder sweatshirt. Here she is, ready. Then there is me. I just woke up, have morning breath, have a rat's nest for hair, and still in ass shorts and a tank top from sleeping in last night.

"You better get ready. The tournament is in an hour," Grace spoke up.

"Oh shit!"

I ran upstairs. It took 20 minutes for me to walk to the dojo and another 10 for me to warm up. It takes me forever to get ready for anything and I only had a half an hour.

"Grace, can you pour me some cereal," I yelled halfway up the stairs.

"Sure!" She yelled back.

I ran into my room and put on yoga pants, Sperry's, and a sweatshirt. I looked into the mirror and saw a big ball of hair on top of my head. I started brushing my hair at the tips and worked my way up. After that, I put my hair in a low ponytail. I ran back downstairs and ate the pre-poured cereal Grace prepared for me. I then ran back into my room, washed my face, put on a little bit of mascara, and brushed my teeth. I went into my closet and pulled my new gi from the back. I ran downstairs and put the gi in my karate bag.

"Let's go," I said as I rushed.

"Just in time," Grace said calmly as she put the dishes in the sink.

We walked out the door and into the dojo. Once there, Grace sat in the small audience area and I changed in the dressing rooms.

I walked out and stretched my arms, legs, and back. I rolled my neck a few times and noticed people starting to prepare for the tournament. I saw the same man that watched Jack enter the dojo and sit a few seats away from Grace. There were about 8 people, including me, in the match.

The first two to spar was a tall lean boy against a muscular short boy. The tallness won that match. Next was a short skinny boy against a teenager that looked fimiliar. He had long blonde hair and was well built. Then I finally realized who it was. It was Kai.

My stomach started to lurch. I looked towards Grace and gave her "the look". Her eyes widened and she noddd in understanding. She ran to the locker room and came out with two cookies and a water bottle. I ripped them out of her hands and shoved them in my mouth. I sighed in relief and chugged down the bottle of water.

"What got the nerves?" Grace asked.

"Jack's cousin is here," I said short and sweet.

"Kai?"

"Mhm."

"Why? Isn't he supposed to be in China or something?"

"I guess. But he must have came here for some beef."

"From who?"

"Oh. I don't know. Santa Clause?" I said sarcastically.

"Well why would he-oh. Jack."

"Yeah."

"Doesn't he know that Jack is in Japan?"

That made my stomach do flips. Realizing once again that Jack was half way across the world made me sad.

"Jack must have not give Kai the memo."

"Must have. Ok. Be careful. I think your next," Grace pointed out.

I looked towards the mats and saw a nine year old girl flip a regular sized teenage boy.

It was my turn against a boy an inch or two shorter than me that was pretty average for someone his age. I kicked his ass within a minute.

Kai was then against the tall boy who won at the beginning and guess who won. Kai. It was then me against he little girl who won. I didn't want to hurt her so I prayed for a miracle to happen. As she walked onto the mats, she tripped and yelped in pain. Her ankle looked like a deformed orange. Her mom grabbed her and took her to the ER. I won by default.

Kai then stopped onto the mats with me because we were the final two.

"Long time no see, Kim," Kai greeted me innocently.

"Kai," I replied without making eye contact.

"Is something wrong?" Kai asked concerned.

"Why are you here?" I spat out.

"I needed a fresh start. So I moved here a few months ago. How's Jack?"

"I wouldn't know. He moved away."

"That's sad. Where is he now?"

"Like you care," I said as I looked evily into his eyes.

He had a sweet sense in him. But I didn't believe it.

"What?" He asked appauled and confused.

I couldn't take it. I flipped him. Point to me.

Kai got up slowly while holding his back in pain.

"What was that for?" He asked.

I flipped him again. Another point to me. I only needed one more to win. I just had to attack him at a vulnerable time.

"Can you at least answer my question before you flip me?" He asked sarcastically.

"Why should I? You nearly hurt Jack and I'm not taking that," I said before I reached out to flip him again.

But he grabbed my wrist and blocked me.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"I'll let go when you let me explain," Kai said.

I sighed in defeat and he gave me a greatful smile.

"I didn't want to stay in a place where I would be reminded of my wrongdoings. I wanted to start on a clean slate. I wanted to apologize to you so that's why I am at this tournament," He explained.

I smiled for his sincerity and he let go of my wrist.

"How did you know I would be here? Are you stalking me?" I joked.

Kai's eyes widened. "No! I just found information from someone and I thought you would be here since it's held at the dojo."

"I know," I said calmly.

I came towards him and flipped him. There was an applause. I had won.

I leaned down next to Kai. "I'm sorry. This tournament is just really important to me."

I stood up and stuck out a hand. He graciously took it and stood up.

"Friends?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Friends," I said officially.

We separated and Kai congratulated me.

I looked towards the audience and saw the Otai Academy ambassador leave the dojo. I crossed my fingers into hoping there would be good results.

Soon, everyone left and Grace went to her house. The day went by fast and Rudy and the guys were anxiously waiting for the results from the Otai Academy.

"What time is it?" I asked impatiently.

"5:58" Rudy replied.

"What if I don't get in?" I asked everyone.

"There is no possible way," Jerry said reassuringly.

I smiled and got more nervous by the minute. I grabbed a cookie from my bag and gnawed on it and swallowed slowly. My stomach felt instantly better. The guys looked at me weirdly and I just shrugged and gnawed more on my cookie.

There was suddenly a scratching in Rudy's office. We all put our attention towards it.

"Must be Tubby or something," Rudy concluded.

"Maybe we should check," Eddie said.

"I'll go with you guys," Milton jumped in.

Once Rudy's office door closed, the front door's opened. Jerry and I whipped our heads around and saw an envelope stting on the ground. I walked towards it and picked it up. There was curvy writing on the front of the envelope saying "To: Kimberly Crawford" "From: Otai Academy".

I looked nurvously at the letter. Jerry grabbed the side of my shoulder and shook it.

"Open it!" He urged me.

"No. I should wait for everyone to come back," I said.

"NO! There is no time!"

"OK!" I replied in equal excitement.

I ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

I looked up at Jerry after I read the first sentence.

"I got in."

"You got in?!"

"I got in!" I laughed.

I hugged Jerry and he hugged me back equally as happy. I pulled back and forced my lips into his. We molded for a few seconds before I pushed my self back awkwardly.

"Uhm." I mumbled.

"Uh," Jerry returned.

Rudy's door opened and they had saucer pans for eyes.

"You opened the letter without us?" Rudy complained.

"Yeah. Sorry I was just so excited," I said to Rudy and secretly to Jerry.

"It's ok," Milton confided.

"So what does it say," Eddie urged.

I smiled.

"I got in!" I said with fake excitement.

"That's awesome! When is your flight?" Rudy jumped up and down.

I skimmed over the letter searching for an answer.

"Tuesday," I informed everyone.

"That means we have less than three days to spend as much time as we can with Kim," Milton said.

"Well I think this deserves a celebratory dinner!" Rudy invited.

"Let's do it," Eddie jumped in.

We chuckled and started heading out the door. Jerry and I bumped into each other and we didn't make eye contact when we said our apologies.

This is going to be an awkward night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! I'm just here to update for you guys. I felt bad in leaving you in the place where the story was so I wanted to update as fast as I could.**

**Everyone is worried about the Kim/Jerry and the Donna/Jack situation. I don't want to give away too much, but I'll just say for now that there may or may not be a love triangle. I hope you guys can decipher what that means.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. Obviously. And Degrassi and h2o and Harry Potter.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

My flight left today. Tuesday. The weekend went by so fast. I tried to avoid Jerry at all cost. Not exactly avoid. More like not have too many confrontations with him. I still hanged out with him, only if the the guys were with us, not if we were the only two.

Joan saw the tension between Jerry and I and asked, "Do you like Jerry?"

"No," I replied.

"Is this the same 'no' you said when you didn't like Jack?"

"No. I actually don't like him. I admit I do like Jack, but I don't like Jerry that way," I explained.

"Do you think Jerry likes you?"

"I hope not."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? I don't want our friendship to get awkward. Well, anymore awkward than it already is."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed in defeat.

"When I found out that I got excepted into the Otai Academy, Jerry and I were alone together. I got so excited that we hugged and sort of kissed," I said meekly.

"What kind of kiss?" Joan asked in interest.

"I don't know, a normal kiss?" I guessed.

"A normal kiss for what? A couple, married couple, hooking up? Details! Was there tongue?"

"JOAN! No there was not. It only lasted a couple of seconds. How can I explain it? Oh! Have you ever seen h2o or Degrassi?"

"I've seen Degrassi," She admitted.

"Ok. So you know that episode where Maya is in the beauty pageant with Tori"

"Yes."

"And when Maya asked Tori's boyfriend, Zig, to help her with the talent part?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you know that Maya and Campbell are dating but she is still friends with Zig and Tori?"

"Of course."

"Well, after Maya and Zig finish the talent portion, they kiss for a few seconds then pull away."

"Yeah."

"It was like that. A big mistake out of adrenaline. Maya doesn't like Zig because she likes Campbell."

"So you are Maya, Jerry is Zig, and Jack is Campbell?"

"Exactly."

"Then who is Tori?"

"Does that really matter right now?"

"I guess not. So the kiss meant nothing?" Joan asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Ok. Was he a good kisser?"

"Joan."

"Ok ok. No more."

"Thank you."

That conversation was yesterday. She hasn't told anyone about it, and I'm thankful for that.

I was about to get on my plane at the airport when I got a call on my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, sweety," I heard my mom's voice say over the phone.

"Hi, mom."

"Are you doing ok?"

"Yes. Don't worry. I'll be in good hands when I arrive in Japan,"

"I know I know. I still don't know how you talked me into moving to Japan," she admitted.

"I don't know either. I'm just happy that you said yes."

"I don't know if I am."

"It's alright, mom. I have to go. My plane is about to take off. I'll call you when I land."

"Ok. I love you, sweety."

"Love you, too."

Then the line went dead. I turned off my phone and decided that I should go to sleep after a long week of training and celebrating.

I went into a deep slumber when a jolt of the plane woke me up. We had landed in Japan.

I got off the plane and arrived at my gate. There was a man with cardboard sign with my name on it.

"I'm Kim Crawford," I told the man.

He nodded and turned around. I reluctantly followed him to a car and he put my bags in the trunk. We drove for about an hour before the car stopped in front of a mountain. The man got out and took my bags out of the trunk and set them on the ground. He nodded towards the mountain and I took the hint that I was supposed to climb it. I grabbed my bags and started for the mountain. I loved hiking, and this was an easy terrain. By the time I got to the top, I was barely out of breath. It felt like I just sprinted 50 meters.

I looked ahead of me and saw a man come towards me.

"Hello!" The man said.

He was plump, bald, fair toned, and had rosy pink cheeks. I had a feeling I knew who this man is.

"You're Harold?" I asked.

"Indeed," He said with a slight accent. "And I am guessing you are Kim?"

"Yes."

"Jack has told me about you. And since you are not on your knees like he was when he climbed the mountain, that means you have a greater stamina than him. I think you will enjoy your stay here."

We started walking when Harold started talking to me.

"Your dorm is in this building. Second floor, third door on your right. Oh and Jack's room is the other dorm building, third floor, last door on the right."

I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Would you like me to give you a tour of the campus?" Harold asked.

"Uhm. No thanks. I think I'll find someone else who has the time," I declined.

"Ok. Any last minute questions?"

"When will I get my schedule and stuff like that?"

"Most likely tomorrow for all of your information. Anything else?"

"I don't think so. I think I'll find my way to my dorm, now."

"Ok. We are very glad you have decided to join us."

He then walked away. There were these big gates that I walked through and I looked ahead to the buildings. It was in an upside down U shape. The buildings at the curve of the U had a sign in between them saying "Girl Dorms and Boy Dorms" with an arrow pointing to which one was which. I walked into the girls dorm and saw a big common room. Sort of like Harry Potter. I went to the elevator and went to the second floor. I then went to the third door on the right and opened the door with a key that was stuck in the lock. I walked into my bedroom.

It was purple with an orange bed. There was a desk next to the window. I walked through the room and turned to the door on the left. That was the kitchen on the left side and the living room on the right side. The walls were orange with light pink furniture. Straight ahead, there was another door that lead to the bathroom. The walls were pink and the toilet and such were just marble white. I walked into the kitchen and saw the cabinets and refrigerator already stocked with food and drinks. In the living room part, there was a small flat screen tv and a coffee taqble in front of the couch. It looked like a regular couch that would squish about five people. I walked back into my room and saw a dresser next to my desk. Above my desk was a small bullentin board with about 25 push pins. I unpacked my suitcase that I left next to my bed while I took a tour of my enourmous dorm, and put the clothes in the dresser. I organized by type of shirt in one drawer, type of bottoms in another, and 'essential feminine' items in the last drawer. I finally finished when I put my shoes next to my dresser.

When I finished unpacking, I went to the kitchen and had an apple and water. When I finished eating, I left the dorm building and went to the boys' dorm building.

"Third floor, last door on the right," I told myself over and over again.

When I got on the elevator, my stomach started doing flips. I should have known I would have gotten nervous. I didn't even make cookies. I made the elevator go back down, and I went back to my dorm to make and eat cookies. Once I finished, I put the rest in a tupperwear and returned to my journey of seeing Jack.

I returned to the elevator and arrived on the third floor. I walked to the last door on the right and almost knocked when I heard some talking. I couldn't make out the muffled sounds so I walked in and I saw the most horrible thing I could ever see.

"Oh my god!" I whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**Ok. So I feel even worse now that I left you in an even bigger cliffhanger. So I just had to update. Let's do this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. If I did, it would be rated 14, have some steamy scenes, and everything would go the way I want.**

**Jack's P.O.V**

Donna dragged me into practicing Romeo and Juliet with her. We practiced in my bedroom and we made it all the way to the kissing scene. We had to figure out the angles and how long it should last.

"How should we do this?" I asked Donna.

"Well, which way do you feel more comfortable leaning to?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know? Haven't you kissed someone already?"

"No," I admitted.

"Wait. You never had your first kiss?"

"No."

"But you're 15. Isn't that like a law or something?"

"I highly doubt that. Besides, I've been waiting for that special person and right moment."

"You mean Kim?"

I blushed a little.

"Well, yeah. I think I actually love her. I know we're 15 and that sounds naive, but it's possible." I explained.

"Whatever. I am just glad you think you have found that right person."

I smiled at her understanding and not making it awkward.

"Ok. Now let's figure out this kissing scene," Donna spoke up.

"Ok. So do you want to go for it and see how we naturally go?"

"Sounds good to me."

"On three?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three," We said simultaniously.

We started to lean in when I heard a fimiliar voice in front of us.

"Oh my god!" It said.

I looked towards the door and saw Kim standing there. I felt like I was in heaven. There was a smile on my face, but disbelief and evil on hers. My smile faded and I stood up.

"Kim, I can explain," I started to say.

"Do you really think I'll fall for that, Jack?" She asked.

"No, it really isn't what it looks like."

"Oh. And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"No. It's just, uhm, she's my Juliet," I tried to explain.

"Ok. I don't want to know how you and _her_ have this awesome connection," She spat out.

"No! She just plays Juliet," I tried explaining further.

"Ok. So you're role-playing with her?! I can't believe it. That's disgusting, Jack," She yelled.

"No! It isn't like-"

"No, Jack. Don't explain," She said. And with that, she walked out of my room.

I looked at Donna and saw a sparkle in her eyes. It was probably tears or something like that. That short conversation was about her, after all.

"I'm so sorry, Donna," I apologized.

"That was Kim, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing she got accepted into the Otai Academy," I infered.

"Why this late into the semester?"

"I suggested her to Harold and Harold suggested her into the admissions guy," I explained.

"Ok. I think you should go after her," Donna said sadly.

"Yeah, I should."

Donna left the room and I left a couple minutes after her. I grabbed my key, locked the door, and went to the Administrations Office to find out where Kim's dorm is. Once I arrived, I spoke to the secretary and typed on her computer to see where she resides.

"Dorm 216," She answered after a few seconds. But it felt like minutes.

I thanked her and ran to the girls' dorm building to find Kim. I got on the elevator and ran to Kim's room. I knocked on the door and heard weeping.

"Kim?" I asked on the other side of the door.

"I know i-its you, J-Jack. Go away!" She tried to yell.

I couldn't let her live like this. I walked right in. Good thing she didn't remember to lock the door. Well, I guess that's a good thing for me.

I looked at her packing her stuff from the dresser to her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I asked her in defeat.

"Leaving."

"But you just got here."

"So?"

"So, you have to let me explain what you saw."

"Why should I, Jack?" She asked looking up at me with tears running down her face.

That broke my heart. I know I caused those tears from coming out of that strong girl.

"Because it wasn't what it looked like," I repeated.

"Oh, don't give me that shit."

"No. I will, because you deserve to know what happened."

She shook her head and returned to packing. I knew she would listen so I just talked.

"Donna and I are in a play together. I'm Romeo and she's Juliet. We were rehearsing the kissing scene because I've never kissed anyone before. I didn't know which way I should lean my head so she was trying to help me. I actually planned on saving my first kiss...for you."

She looked up and she started unpacking. I smiled at her decision.

"You're lucky you're cute," She said when she was finished putting her clothes and shoes back.

"You think I'm cute?" I asked playfully.

"Just a little bit," She returned.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Of course."

I laughed. "I'm so glad you got accepted! You are going to have so much fun here. Have you gotten your schedule yet?" I asked.

"No. Most likely tomorrow. That reminds me, I need someone to give me a tour of the campus..."

"Are you asking me?"

"You read my mind!"

"And that reminds me, I haven't gotten a hug yet," I said.

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around me and hugged her back. She pulled away.

"So about that tour," Kim started.

"You will get that after a celabratory dinner."

"Hmm. Where do you want to go?"

"Well, we could go to the cafeteria because they have some pretty good food. Or we could go to the cafeteria because it is a self serve place and you don't have to deal with waitors. Or we could go to the cafeteria because it is a pretty big place. Wherever you want."

"I think the cafeteria sounds good."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Kim grabbed her jacket and we walked out of her dorm. The door across from her opened and we saw Donna standing there. Kim has the dorm across from Donna. How lucky is that?

"Uhm. I'm Kim," Kim introduced herself.

"Donna," Said Donna with a huge smile on her face.

"We were going out to eat, want to come with?" Kim invited.

"Sure! That sounds fun," Donna accepted.

We walked to the cafeteria with no awkwardness and started to eat dinner. It was probably one of the best moments of my life because I got to spend time with my favotite girl in the world along with a friend.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

**I am on a plane. I am not telling you, the readers, where I am going, because you never know if there is some creeper that is reading my story and wants my information. **

**I have nothing to do. I could either update, or read a book. I am weighing my options...still weighing...still weighing. I have decided! I am going to update! Yippee!**

**I have the next couple of chapters sort of planned out. I guess I only have the main key points. But hey, its a start. Let's go on.**

**As usual, read, enjoy, review, and share.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. **

**Jack's P.O.V**

The three of us, Kim, Donna, and I, went over to the cafateria to celebrate Kim's exceptance into the Otai Academy. There was no awkwardness between us. Especially because Kim had the about-to-bite-someone's-head-off-then-kill-herself-afterwards look going on her face a while ago. But she believed in forgive and forgetting...most of the time. Thank god this wasn't a special occassion. That usually happens with my luck.

"So, what do you think you're going to get?" I asked Kim and somewhat Donna. Donna didn't really matter at this moment to me. It was all Kim all the time.

"I don't really know. Remember, I just got here," Kim reminded me.

"Oh. Of course. Stupid me," I shunned myself.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Kim chuckled.

"I lost track of time...in your eyes," I played.

Kim looked down at her feet and blushed. She smiled a little bit, and I felt great satisfaction that I caused Kim Crawford to act like that.

"Well, aren't you smooth," Donna said disappointedly.

"Hey. That's just me," I said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I do it all the time. I have a very flirtatious personality."

Kim looked up from the ground to my eyes, confusion on her face.

"You've never said pick up lines on me before. Nor have you ever flirted in general. How is it that you do it all the time, but you've never done it to me?" Kim questioned.

"Slow down there, Kim. I'm sure Jack knows other girls," Donna cut in.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kim sneered focusing her attention to Donna.

"Well, are you two dating?" Donna asked.

Kim and I made eye contact. We didn't really know how to define our relationship. She had a regretful look on her eyes and turned back to Donna.

"No," Kim said simply.

"There you go. He isn't tied to just you," Donna interjected.

Kim's brown eyes started to turn black. I knew where this was heading. I tried to stop something before it started as fast as I could humanly possible.

"Donna! Why don't you work on Juliet at you dorm? I'll meet you up there later," I cut in.

Donna looked at Kim up and down. Her face finally relaxed and she nodded, turning to me.

"Ok. But if you bail on me, I won't be a happy camper," Donna warned.

"Ok. I promise I'll come," I assured her.

Donna turned and walked back to the girls' dorm building. Once out of sight, Kim looked at me and hugged me. I was a little caught at surprise why she would hug me so suddenly, but I returned the hug. She let go and took a step back.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"For getting her away from me. There is something about her that isn't right," She said.

"You just met. Get to know her, and I bet you'll be as good as a friend with her as you are with someone like...Jerry," I said.

"Let's hope not," Kim said in a low voice.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be friends with her."

"But you just met her."

"And she didn't exactly make a great first impression."

"Just try and get to know her a little bit more. Please? For me?"

Kim thought about it for a couple of seconds. She sighed in defeat and I already knew what that meant. I smiled and picked her up in a hug and spun her around.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I cheered.

"I'll give her a week. If I don't like her by then-"

"You will! I promise. She and I became friends right off the bat."

"Yeah, well, she didn't exactly have a good impression on me right off the bat."

"That was just bad timing. If you would have knocked..."

"Don't turn this on me," Kim joked.

I chuckled. We were in the cafeteria by this point, and Kim saw that buffet. Her eyes brightened. She may not look like it, but she loves food. Especially cashew chicken.

Kim ran up to the buffet and saw white chicken breasts and found sweet and sour sauce and cashews near the entrees. Her mouth basically started watering.

The building was completely full. Only two tables weren't taken. Kim and I hurried with our plates and took the last table open. After about two minutes, music started playing over the speakers. It was Wop by J. Dash. I thought it was pretty cool that they would play music now. It hasn't done that since I've been here. I guess the Principal changed their mind.

Suddenly, a student got on top of a table and started to wop. I thought that person was crazy at first, then another person got on top of another table. Then two people at a time. I finally figured out that this was a flash mob. Kim and I looked at each other and she smiled. She got out of her seat and started to wop, also. She was in perfect synchronization with the others. The first thought that came to my mind was, "What the hell is she doing?" Then I got smart enough to understand she was apart of the flash mob, also. I smiled at Kim while she was moving perfectly. The song finally ended and everybody clapped. Especially me. I probably clapped the loudest in that building. Kim sat down.

"What did you think?" She asked catching her breath.

"That was some good entertainment," I said while my male hormones were taking over.

"Eww! Don't be disgusting."

"I'm trying not to!" I defended myself.

We finished our plates and started walking back to our dorms. I walked Kim to her's and I walked to mine when I found out the time was 8:00 from my bedside alarm clock.

I got in the shower for five minutes, came out, brushed my teeth, and prepared for bed. Even though it wasn't a school night for me (I only have lessons on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday).

I was about to fall into a deep slumber when I heard my phone go off.

"Hello?" I asked half asleep.

"Where are you?" Donna's voice whined over the phone.

I immediately felt idiocy over me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

**Here we go again. I am stuck in an airport, and I have read a couple chapters of a fanfiction I'm reading. I have 45 chapters left to read of it. Not including if the author updates it. I had enough of reading on my head and eyes and decided to update for my beautiful readers again. **

**What do you think of Donna in this fanfic? I want to know your opinions on her character. Donna has only been mentioned, what, twice?, in the show. So I want to portray her sort of or sort of not differently than I did in Secrets Don't Keep Friends. Please let me know.**

**Onwards with thy story, brotheroth. (See what I did there? Sort of like medeivel talk. At least I think that is what it is and how its spelled.) **

**As usual, read, enjoy, review, share. Like Barney says...share because you care. I know that that type of sharing isn't the same thing as this sharing. But don't think about the context. Just listen to Barney. He agrees with sharing this story with others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I don't. YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, COPPERS! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Jack's P.O.V**

I ran to the girls' dorm building as fast as I could. Even though their building is right next to the boys' dorm building, the campus is pretty spread out.

I felt stupid for forgetting working with Donna. I even promised. And I am not one to break promises.

I stormed into Donna's room and saw her on her bright couch. Wow. I didn't realize how different the girls' dorms were from the boys'. Even though I previously went into Kim's room, I didn't exactly focus on furnishing.

"I am so sorry!" I yelled.

"Whatever. I decided to skip the Juliet practice thing and do some homework. Can you help me?" Donna asked monotone.

"Of course. What subject are you working on?"

"Physics."

"Well, I only had physics for one year. And that was last year. Barely. So I don't know if you're barking up the right tree."

"Can you just see if you understand anything? If you do, can you help me? I am completely lost on everything."

"Sure. I'll see what I can do."

I looked at what unit Donna was working on and it was Newton's Laws of Motion. I sort of new about this. We talked about it for about two days in, like, sixth grade and a little bit of eigth and physics last year.

"Ok. So what is Newton's First Law?" I quizzed Donna.

"Uhm. An object at rest will remain at rest unless acting upon an outside force. An object in motion will remain in motion unless acted upon an outside force?"

"Correct. And what is this known as?"

"The law of inertia?" She guessed slowly.

"Yes. Do you know what that means?"

"I think so."

"So we can go on?"

"Go ahead."

"What is Newton's Second Law?"

"Something about the more mass an object has the more force is needed to accelerate the object."

"That's the basic idea."

"Ok. Next one."

"Newton's Third Law?"

"Easy. For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction," She said as if she was Einstein.

"And you know what this means?"

"Well...no," She said ashamed.

"It's ok. I will put it in terms that you will understand."

I started to look around the room for inspiration on how to explain it. I skimmed passed the Romeo and Juliet script and an idea hit me like a brick.

"Kissing," I said as simple as that.

"What?" She asked even more confused.

"When you kiss someone, you put force against their lips. Therefore, unless they don't want to kiss you, they return the kiss by kissing you with equal amount of force," I explained.

"Oh! OK! I think I have a better understanding now."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"OK. Give me another example of Newton's Third Law," I challenged.

She had the thinking look on her face. She thought until her face relaxed.

"High fiving someone," She said.

"Ok. That works. Give me a more complex example now."

"Standing," She said simply.

"How is that?" I forced her to explain.

"Well," She started. "When you stand, gravity pushes you down and the ground oppesses that force. Therefore, you don't fall into the earth nor float into space."

"I guess that could be an example. So you have the basic idea now. Do you need help with anything else?"

"No. I think I'll go old-fashioned and look up the answers to problems in the textbook."

"Or you could go modern and go on the internet," I suggested.

"That works, too."

I chuckled and went towards the door to leave when Donna's voice stopped me.

"Does Kim like me?" She asked.

That caught me by surprise, but I suspected that Donna was that type of person that she wants everyone to like her.

"Not yet. She just has to get to know you better," I told her.

Her face brightened.

"Sounds good. You are dismissed," She said professionally.

"Yes, ma'am," I played along.

I left her room and stared across the narrow hall to see Kim's door in front of me. I might as well go in. I haven't personally talked to her in a whie. It would be nice to have some one-on-one time with her again.

I knocked on her door and I heard fast footsteps getting louder each step. The door unlocked and I saw a blonde beauty in front of me. She actually looked stunning. She had just showered and blow dried her hair. She wore some navy ass shorts and a pink tank top for bed. Her smile brightened the atmosphere.

"Hey, stranger," Kim greeted me.

"Hi! Can I come in?" I asked.

"Of course! Come in, come in," She invited.

Kim walked away from the door and towards her bed. I thought it would be fine that I sat on her matress with her. She wouldn't mind. I wonder if the academy had rules about being in the opposite sex's dorm building and a specific time you had to leave.

"What's up?" She asked.

"The sky, airplanes, clouds, stars...you," I said.

"Why me?"

"Because angels come from heaven and you're supposed to be up there," I flirted.

"Well, I wouldn't know about that," Kim blushed.

"Ok. Well, tell me what I've missed in Seaford," I pushed.

"Not much actually. It's pretty dull without you," She said in general.

"Aww, I'm flattered."

"What about you? What have you been doing?"

"Well, I have been forced into doing a play, my training is going well, tutoring is fine, my grades are fine. Everything is normal."

"Oh please. I bet you have been kissing every other girl you see," Kim joked.

Little did I know that she was joking. I thought she was serious.

"I have not! I haven't even had my first kiss," I said appauled.

Kim raised her eyebrows and leaned towards me.

"Would you like to make that happen?" She flirted.

I leaned in closer with her.

"Hmm. Sounds tempting," I shot back.

Only centimeters apart.

"Very," We said in sync. That was the last word spoken between the both of us.

Our lips touched and I felt an incredible shock go through my body. I pushed the kiss further and she did the same. With every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. I made the kiss deeper. Kim did the same. She fell back on her bed with our lips still connected and me on top. She cupped the back of my neck and pushed me further. I didn't know what I was doing. I was too much in shock that this was happening.

There was a knock on the door, and the mail slit clanked. We seperated.

"Well, that was fun," I said.

Kim looked at me. It was an odd look, but I think it was a look that acknowledged my humor. Kim went towards the mail slit and got her mail.

"What is it?" I asked.

"School stuff. My schedule and...community service?" She questioned.

"Yeah. If you get a scholarship here, you have to do community service. What are you stuck with?"

She opened the letter and skimmed through it until she got an answer.

"Office worker," She finally said.

"Better than tutoring," I pointed out.

"I guess."

"Don't you get to skip a period for being an office worker?" I questioned.

She skimmed again.

"No," She said disappointed. "It's after all of my classes."

"Ok. What classes do you have?"

She looked through the mail until she found the answer to the question once again.

"Look for yourself," She insisted.

I grabbed the piece of parchment and had a goofy grin on my face.

"What?" Kim asked, noticing my happiness.

"You have the same classes as me and the same time. I don't think that has ever happened. The classes are so small. At the max there are 10 people per class. What are the odds?"

"So I can follow you around and you can help me?"

"Yep. You're stuck with me," I said.

"Good thing I can put up with you. What foreign language do you have? I want to know so I'm not behind."

"French."

"Yes! I took French last year. This will be a piece of cake."

"Especially because we haven't done anything yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. The teacher always promises we would start the next day, but something bad happens to her."

"Such as?"

"Breakups, broken limbs, hangovers, you name it."

"Wow. Sounds fun. So you basically get one period off everyday?"

"Nope."

"No?"

"Yeah. I have lessons on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays."

"That's it!"

"Mhm."

"I hope I have that same thing."

"I'm pretty sure you will."

"Awesome."

"Yeah. It's like college but for high school ninjas."

"Sounds interesting," She played along.

I chuckled.

"I think I better leave. I know it's not a school night but I'm tired. If you have any question, feel free to ask me," I offered.

"Will do. Good night!"

"Night!" I hollered as I left her dorm.

I walked to my dorm room and noticed I was still in my pajamas. I didn't really care. Only two people saw me in them. It won't affect me.

I crawled into my bed and fell into a deep slumber.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! Ok. So I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately and I was wondering if people are losing interest in my story. I need need need reviews so I know how I can improve on this story. I was also wondering if my updating is good for everyone. Of course I can't update on everyones' schedule but I am trying my best. Please tell me if you want me to update more frequent, less frequent, if I'm doing okay or what. I want people to get more interested in the story, not get bored. **

**Enough with the heavy. I must update. Leggo.**

**As usual, read, enjoy, review, and share. I hope everyone is sharing. I hope people are reading these author's notes and chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. But I am hoping to get into the fourth season. If they even have one. **

**Jack's P.O.V**

I woke up to staring at my ceiling. The bland ceiling just staring back at me. Contrasting to the rest of the blue and green room.

I remember the events from the previous night. I wondered if it was just a dream. Kim can't dance and yet she ended up being in a flash mob. Donna isn't exactly the smartest but she isn't that stupid that she doesn't know basic middle school ciriculum. This didn't seem right. I got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and went towards the girls' dorm building.

I didn't know if I was being paranoid, or just plain idiotic. This could've been a total coincidence or nothing at all. I walked to the third door on the right on the second building. I knocked on the door and didn't hear any footsteps. I knew it. She wasn't there.

I turned around and knocked on Donna's door. I hoped that that was her door. I figured that that was her room when "Kim was here". I instantly heard the pitter patter of footsteps and started thinking that I knocked on a complete stranger's dorm. I started to step away from the door when I heard it unlock and open. I was face-to-face with Kim. I was at first happy that I wasn't dreaming about her appearance at the academy, but then I was confused to why she was in Donna's dorm.

"Why are you in there?" I asked Kim.

"You're the one who knocked," She returned.

"Oh. Sassy this morning are we?"

"No. Just cranky."

"Doesn't that mean the same thing?"

She gave me the "you're unbelievable" look.

"If you're a girl, they have two way different meanings," She said monotone.

"Ok. Whatever. Let's go back to my first question. What are you doing in there?" I repeated.

"Who's at the door?" A new voice asked.

"Jack," Kim responded.

Donna appeared next to Kim with small bags under her eyes.

"Alright. What is going on here?" I asked point blank.

"Donna is stupid," Kim said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We've been up since midnight. I've been tutoring her in physics. At least I took more than one year of it," Kim responded.

"I'm going to make some more coffee," Donna excused herself.

She walked away towards her kitchen.

"So you two haven't slept since?" I asked Kim.

"Great warm welcome here," She spoke out loud.

"You two rest. You're brains will be refreshed after that," I suggested.

"Later," Kim said walking past me into her room.

I rolled my lips. She must've gave Donna every chance she could if she stuck with her for 9 hours. I walked into Donna's room and closed the door behind me.

"Kim went to bed," I told Donna.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time," Donna said disappointed while pouring coffee into mugs.

She walked towards me with two cups and handed me one.

"Well, now you could use an actual tutor," I said.

"I'd rather use a non-tutor who has had three years of physics, than a tutor who has only had one year of physics," She spoke.

"Yeah. I would, too," I agreed.

We both sipped our coffee. It was silent for a couple of minutes before Donna spoke up, and I put my full attention towards her.

"Do you think Kim likes me more now?" She asked.

"Kim isn't one to be patient with other people. She spent 9 hours with you trying to explain force and motion. I'm pretty sure she is warming up to you," I answered immediately.

Her face instantly turned pinker and she grinned.

"You really want people to like you, don't you?" I chuckled.

"You have no idea."

I chuckled and put the mug on her coffee table and stood up.

"I'm going to check on Kim," I announced.

"Ok. Don't take too long."

"I'll try..." I didn't purposely didn't finish.

I exited Donna's dorm and walke across the narrow hall to Kim's door. I knocked and heard a grunt. I took that as a "come in" and opened the unlocked door.

"Hey," I said softly.

"What do you want?" She muffled into her pillow.

"Let's just talk for 10 minutes."

"I spent 9 hours with an idiot, Jack. Let me sleep."

I smirked and climbed into her bed. She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. She snuggled closer to my chest and my face started feeling warm.

"What happened while I was gone and while you were in Seaford? Were the guys treating you fine?" I asked.

"Everything was fine. The guys were peachy. Especially Jerry."

"Why?" I asked surprised that Jerry would be on top.

"He cared a lot and just fixed everything. He was the first one to hear that I got accepted here. He's actually a pretty great kisser. And he was so sweet during my tourn-"

"Wait rewind."

"What?"

"Did I hear the words "Jerry" and "Kisser" in the same sentence?" I asked befuddled.

Her eyes widened. Her face turned pink and she looked down.

"Well, technically you heard "He's" and "Kisser" in the same sentence."

"And is "he's" the pronoun for "Jerry"?"

"Well-"

"How would you know that he's a good kisser?" I asked worried.

"Jack, it was-"

"The only way you could know is that by kissing him."

I jumped out of the bed with so much force, Kim nearly fell off. She stood up.

"Jack let me explain," She said calmly but yet panicked.

"Explain what? You kissed my best friend!"

"Jack, you and I are not dating."

I looked up at her. Anger on my face. I went towards her at full speed and smashed my lips to her's.

She kissed back with equal anger. I took her to her bed. I pushed her down and hovered over her. My lips grazing over her jaw and down her neck. Kim's breath hitched and I smirked in victory.

"Are we dating now?" I muffled.

"I don't know yet," She responded breathless.

I sucked on her collar bone and left little kisses on her shoulder then worked my way up back to her lips. Her hands wrapped in my hair, and mine on her waist. Our tounges were battling for dominance.

"How about now?" I pulled away for air.

"I still need some convincing," Kim flirted.

I kissed the corner of her mouth and sucked the back of her ear. She moaned and I smirked finally finding a weakness to Kim Crawford. I pulled away and she sighed. I looked into her eyes.

"Final decision yet?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

She pulled me down with so much for and kissed my neck. I gulped.

"And w-what is your answer?" I asked.

"I just said it."

She pulled my lips to hers and pulled away after a minute. Lips were swollen and a relationship was created. I climbed off of her and layed down next to her.

"Tell me about this Jerry thing," I insisted.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"It was just a heat-of-the-moment thing. We were excited and we hugged and next thing I know, we were kissing. I swear I didn't mean for it to happen. You're the one I have feelings for," She explained.

"Really? You were sort of playing hard to get."

"Me? More like you were playing hard to get."

"Go on."

"What should I go on about? You had the romantic emotion of a brick wall around me. I thought I was throwing myself at you," she confessed.

"Hmm. You may be right."

"No. I am right."

I chuckled at her confidence.

"Should I kill Jerry?" I asked her.

"No. He didn't mean for it to happen, either."

"Whatever you say...sweetheart."

She blushed.

"I think you should get back to Donna. I need some sleep," She pushed.

"Whatever you say...sweetheart."

"Stop! Go."

I got up and pecked her lips. I walked out the door to see Donna. I cracked open the door and saw Donna with a pencil in her hand and filling out her homework. I barged in to see what was going on.

"I thought you didn't know the answers," I spoke.

I grabbed her homework and the physics book.

"Because, so far you have all the answers right," I said.

She looked up at me.

"I decided to copy the answers. I'm tired and I just want to get all of this done with," she said calmly.

Well, that made me feel like an asshole.

"Oh. I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's ok. We all make our mistakes," Donna forgave.

"Yeah. I just made a huge one right there."

"It's ok. I think I shoud get some rest, though. You want to rehearse Romeo and Juliet later?"

"I actually have classes tomorrow."

"Well, we still have after school rehearsals with the cast and crew."

"Yes we do. I'll see then," I dismissed myself.

"See you," She finalized before she walked away to her bed and tucked under the sheets.

I walked out of the door and out of the building to mine. I thought about the tour I was supposed to Kim later and thought that I couold do that when she woke up. She did have her first class tomorrow, after all. It would be fresh in her mind, she could follow me around, and we could spend more time together. Good timing.

I walked into my dorm and looked at my map, schedule, and everything else around my room. I started to get bored so I cleaned my dorm. Once it was spotless, I walked around campus watching the other classes. I went back on Donna's offer to practice Romeo and Juliet and I started to consider it. She wouldn't mind to be awake for a half an hour or so then go back to sleep. I walked back to Donna's dorm and knocked on the door. I walked in knowing that she wouldn't care.

"Hello?" I heard her voice.

"Hey," I looked around.

I found her in the kitchen putting what looked like cinammon rolls in the oven.

"Sweet tooth going on?" I chuckled.

"Yep," She stated.

"While those are baking, do you want to do some Romeo and Juliet stuff?" I asked.

"Why not? This might be the only free time we will have alone together for a while."

I smiled and grabbed the script on her kitchen counter.

"Let's get started," I announced.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

**Ok. So I'm so close to 100 reviews. My goal is to get 100 reviews within the next two chapters. I would absolutely love that. I wouldn't even mind if you (singular) review one word at a time. I'll take that! But each and everyone of my readers and reviewers and followers keep me going. I'm surprsised people still follow after 20 chapters. Just people taking time to read from the beginning at this point is mindblowing. It gives me so much faith. I thank you all. Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so much. I wish I could thank each and everyone one of you, but we'll just have to stick with doing that virtually for now.**

**I am so excited for what's to come in this story. I have it planned out but not written. I am more of a wing it and go with the flow type of person. I'm just living life in the moment. **

**As usual, read, enjoy, review, and share. Please share. I would like to get up to 70 followers within the next to chapters, also. I hope I'm not being pushy. Please do the best you can. As long as I have readers, I'm good with that.**

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: For god's sake, I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I smiled when Jack left and fell into a tiny slumber. I soon awoke to the smell of cinnamon rolls. Was it already morning? That would mean that I had to go to classes. Or was this a dream? I found how real this was and ruled out that theory. I looked at my clock on my bedside stand and saw that the time had said 12:04. Who would be making cinnamon rolls at this time?

I got up and followed my nose to the location of the smell. I got out of bed, into the hall, and looked at Donna's door. That was where it was coming from. I walked across to her door and heard mumbling. I knocked on it and the mumbling became silent. I then heard footsteps come to the door and it opened. To my semi-surprise, Jack was standing there. A small smile formed on my mouth but quickly faded. What was Jack doing in Donna's dorm?

"Hey, Jack," I greeted.

"Hi, stranger," He returned.

There was a pregnant pause. I looked down at my feet and back up, breaking the silence.

"I smelled cinnamon rolls," I stated.

"Yeah. Donna got a little visit from the sweet tooth ninja and decided to make some," He informed.

I nodded and looked back down at my feet and talked to dismiss myself.

"Ok. I just wanted to know where the smell was coming from," I said.

I then turned and walked towards my room, leaving the door open. I heard Jack close Donna's door, and I sat on my bed. Donna's door soon opened, and Jack walked out. He came to my room and knocked on the door frame. I smiled to invite him in.

"So, you want to take a tour of the campus?" He asked.

I was caught off guard. I didn't expect him to be so point-blank with it. I didn't even exactly to ask me that question first of all.

"Sure," I smiled.

I put on my flip-flops and grabbed my room key. Jack held open the door and I blushed at his charm. I walked ahead and he closed it, then quickly caught up to my side.

"Do you want to do the descriptive tour or the brief tour?" Jack asked.

"You choose, Mr. Tour Guide," I flirted.

He smiled and we came to the elevator. He pushed all the buttons then soon enough, we were outside.

"Where would you like to start?" I asked.

"Let's go with the original tour I had," He requested.

We walked to the first building you would see on your left when you walked through the gates.

"This is the administration building. This is where counselors, office workers, and instructors are. As you can tell, it's two stories. The instructors each have their own private rooms on the second floor. Speaking of which. You should go in there and talk to the secretary about that," He reminded.

"Oh yeah. Ok. Let's go."

Jack opened the door for me. I smiled. I walked in to see a woman at a desk typing on the computer. I cleared my throat and began to talk.

"Excuse me? I'm Kim Crawford and I was told that I'm an office worker," I spoke.

The woman looked up then continued to type. She finished and stood up.

"Yes. Kim Crawford. Lovely to meet you," She said sweetly with a smile and stuck out a hand.

I took it and shook lightly.

"Jack. Handsome as always," She turned her attention at Jack for a moment.

Jack smiled and nodded.

The woman was caucasian, had green eyes, and dark brown pixie cut hair. Her teeth were perfectly straight. She looked as beautiful as a model. She was probably around her 30s.

"So can I get some information on this?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Of course. You will come here every other day starting tomorrow for an hour. You will come at 9:30 am. Your job will mostly consist of organizing, running errands, and sometimes filling my place when I'm not here," She informed.

"Where will you be?"

"Here and there. I won't know until I actually get a call for what they want me to do."

I nodded in understanding.

"Now don't be late when you come. I'll show you the rest tomorrow," She said.

"I promise I won't be late."

"Ok good. Is Jack here giving you a tour of the campus?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Ok. Well, you should go."

"Alright see you tomorrow..."

"Gwen."

"Gwen," I repeated.

"Bye. Have a good day."

"Bye you too," I replied before walking out the door.

"She's nice," I said to Jack.

"She isn't very social," Jack said.

I nodded and we walked to the next building.

"In this building, we have the cafeteria on the first floor, the library and post office on the second floor, and the training room on the third. If you want to book the training room when there are no classes, you can sign up at the administration office. The supply store is also on the third floor," Jack quickly said.

I racked all that information in my brain and nodded, telling him that I was prepared to go on.

We skipped the two dorm buildings and walked to the next one.

"This is the classroom building. Math and science on the first floor, world history and languages on the second floor," He said quickly.

"I'm guessing you're giving me the brief tour?"

"Well, it's detailed for me. The last building is the mall. The stores are Aeropostale, Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, Sephora, American Eagle, Wet Seal, and Journeys."

"Those are all of my favorite stores."

"I told you that in one of my letters," Jack reminded.

"Which you haven't sent one in a while," I shot back.

"Does that matter now? You're here, aren't you?"

"True."

"Ok. The last thing on this tour is the back. The back of campus is a courtyard for relaxing and practicing."

"Can we take a look?" I asked.

"Why not?"

We started walking in between the building to get to the courtyard. I stopped in my tracks when I saw mountains in the horizon surrounded by fog. It looked like a painting. The mountains were light shades of blue and purple. There was just the right amount of fog to make it look dim, but not eery.

"That's beautiful," I exhaled.

"I know," Jack said.

I started feeling his fingers intertwine with mine. I looked down at our hands for a short moment and looked back at the view. I rested my head on Jack's shoulder and he rested his head on top of mine.

"What time is the next class coming back here?" I asked, an idea forming in my head.

"I don't know. I don't even know if a class comes out here," He responded.

I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Well, maybe if a lesson does come out here, we should give them some privacy, and leave them alone," I said seductively.

Jack sharply inhaled. "Yeah. I think that would be a good idea also," He said catching along.

I smirked and pulled him towards the boys' dorm building. I dragged him into his room, quickly locked the door, and kicked off my flip-flops. I smirked while leaning against his door.

"You know? We have a quite a bit of alone time together," I started.

"No one can come in," Jack continued.

I smirked and we came towards each other slowly.

"We can do whatever we want," I continued.

"And what would you like to do?" Jack asked.

We were now touching each other. I jumped up, locked my legs around his waist, and kissed him ferociously. My hands tangled in his hair. He grabbed the top of my legs to hold on to. Jack walked backwards and collapsed on the bed. I released his lips and straddled him. I smashed our lips together and slid my hands down his torso. I started at the sternum and traced over the buttons down his stomach. I kept my hands above his jeans and added tongue into our colliding lips. He flinched back and I started to get worried. Was I coming on too strong?

Jack then smiled and flipped me over so he was on top. He started sucking behind me ear and left small kisses down my neck and to my shoulder, tracing over the collar bone. His hands started to linger inside of my shirt while he kissed my lips. His hands kept traveling up until they almost touched my bra. He moved his hands to my side and moved back to the hook of the bra.

I mumbled and pulled my lips away.

"Jack, let's not do that right now," I said meekly.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply. His breath tickled my lips.

"You're right. We'll save that for a more special time," He winked.

I chuckled,"Yeah. During my honeymoon."

"Oh right. Your abstinence."

"It's gotta be what it's gotta be."

He got off me and I sat up.

"I need to get my supplies," I instantly remembered.

"Right now?" Jack whined.

"The sooner we get it done, the sooner we can continue."

"'we get it done'?" Jack questioned.

"Yes. You are coming with me."

Jack moaned and I pulled him up. I walked over to my flip-flops and slid them on. We walked out the door hand-and-hand to the second building. We went inside the elevator to the third floor. We walked into the supply store and I saw a sack with my name on it. I walked over to it and I saw five notebooks, two packs of pencils, one pack of pens, one pack of markers, a roll of notebook paper, a binder, a gi, and a desk calendar in the brown paper bag. That was easier than I thought. I grabbed the bag and walked next to Jack.

"Let's go to my dorm," I annonced.

"Whatever you say," He responded.

We walked into my dorm room and I started to unpack all the materials. I put my calendar on my bullentin board and started marking every other day, starting tommorow, "OW" for office worker with one of my new markers. After I passed one month, Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my shoulder.

"You can do that later," Jack mumbled.

"Hang on."

I got to month three and I started circling Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday at the top of each month. That was to remind me of what days I had classes on. Once I finished, Jack pulled me to my bed with him on top and started kissing me. Everywhere.

"Isn't this much better?" He asked.

"Definitely," I mumbled once his lips released mine.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him deeper. I felt like I was floating on a cloud. We released each other to catch our breath and I looked at the clock. It was only 3:38.

Jack looked also and I saw an idea starting to form in his head.

"Let's go out," He simply stated while getting off of me.

"Where to?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see," Jack responded mysteriously.

I put on my shoes and Jack pulled me out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

**I am really mad because my stupid computer deleted this chapter right before I finished it...**

**It was one of my favorite chapters. Now I'm going to try to see how well I can remember what I had said.**

**I plan for this to be a long story, so I haven't really decided what my next "project" will be. I said about halfway through my prrevious story, Secrets Don't Keep Friends (I recommend you to read it. It was my first fanfic and I'm iffy on if it was either a good story or not), that I would do a Degrassi fanfic. If you have no idea what Degrassi is. I say you need to watch them starting from season 8. It will take about a month for you to watch from season 8 up to the current season, which is 12. So if you don't want to do that, start at season 9. Personally, my favorite season are season 10 and the first half of season 12. But if you start at season 10, you'll get confused with all the plots, so that's why you should start at season 8, if not, season 9. It would be amazing if I could recruit more Degrassians. **

**Alright. I think you've read enough of the Author's Note.**

**Here we go.**

**As usual, read, enjoy, review, and share.**

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

Jack pulled me out of the doors. He was basically dragging me behind him. I tried getting to my feet, but I was stumbling.

He kept getting faster and faster. I tried standing, but it was no use. Jack's speed kept increasing.

"Jack! Slow down!" I begged.

"We have to hurry if we want to see it."

"See what?"

"You'll see," He repeated.

I groaned. I still didn't know where we were going to. I couldn't let go of Jack because he was holding on to my wrist. It started aching and I was pretty sure that I would have a bruise. That won't be the best thing to have around for training tomorrow. The location was still unknown to where we were going.

"Where are you going, Jack?" I asked.

"WE are going somewhere special," He replied.

"Oh. So there's a 'we' now?" I changed the subject.

He chuckled.

"How did you get so fast and strong anyways?" I asked.

"The academy does that to you," He answered.

His speed was starting to decrease, and I could finally get on my own feet. I was surprised by this point that my arm hadn't been ripped out of socket. I noticed that we went behind the buildings and through the courtyard. We were going down the mountain the campus was sitting on.

Jack pointed his finger outwards.

I turned my attention to in front of us. It was the mountains that we saw earlier, but they were enlarged. You could see two mountains splitting and making a crack. The fog was thinner. It was beautiful, but I didn't see the point in dragging me around campus for this.

"Is that it?" I asked, my attention still to the mountains.

"Watch," Jack demanded.

It was the same mountains, but a glowing ball of light came in between the crack of the two mountains. Many shades of orange, yellow, and red were spread. The fog looked like a pinkish salmon color. Clouds were becoming thin. The sky opened up. It looked like the best sunset you would ever see. Rays of light cam from out of the sun. I wish I had thought to take a picture of it. Warm colors and cool colors clashed. It gave the scene a heavenly glow. The sky was turning different shades, and the sun passed by, until it was the original scene. I gasped.

"That was angelic, awesome, amazing, it was...wow," I said speechless.

Jack put his left arm around me.

"I know. The sun moves in between the two mountains at 3:43 every day. I don't know why it's so low at that time. Maybe it's because we're on a mountain. Well, a little lower than a mountain," He explained.

I nodded and breathed out. Instinctly, I started rubbing my wrist. Jack seemed to notice, because he did a double take at me. His mouth became gaped.

"Oh my god. Did I do that to you?" He asked ashamed.

"I think so. It's no big deal, though," I assured him.

He gently grabbed my right wrist and lowered his lips on it. The kiss lingered and I blushed.

"Better?" He asked softly.

"A little bit."

"I feel so guilty doing this. I don't know what to do. I'm such an idiot. I should have held onto you lighter. I should have let you go. "

"It's alright, Jack. I give it one week tops, then it will be gone. Besides, if you let go, I don't think we would have made it to see this. Which is by the way, amazing," I gestured towards the mountains.

"I know. It's just I feel so bad-"

"Jack. Maybe you should help it feel better a little more?"

He caught on to what I was saying and leaned down to kiss my wrist again. I felt him smirk against my skin and he moved upwards to my lower arm, then the crease, my upper arm, and my shoulder. He set down my wrist, and put his hands on my biceps. He licked down my collar bone, and my breath hitched. He kissed up my neck, and sucked behind my ear. He pecked my jaw bone, my cheek, the corner of my mouth, then smashed his leps into mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck, and deepened the kiss. His hands lowered down my curves, onto my waist.

If we did this about 2 minutes earlier, with the sun, and someone took a picture, it would be the most beautiful thing.

I pulled back to inhale oxygen. I unwrapped my hands from his neck and stepped back.

"We should go somewhere more private," Jack suggested.

"Where do you think that would be?"

"Well, I don't have a roommate, and any neighbors across and next to me. So..."

Jack pulled our hips against each other and started rubbing my back. I gulped.

"I like that idea," I squeeked.

Jack smirked and I cleared my throat.

"But first, I want to stop by my place first," I requested.

Jack nodded, and we held hands while I walked to my dorm. Once we got in front of the dorm buildings, I stopped. I had an idea form in my head, I didn't want Jack to know. He surprised me with this beautiful sight, so I want to surprise him.

"You can go in yours. I'll be there in a few," I told Jack with my best poker face.

He seemed to buy it because he nodded and walked into his building. I journeyed to my dorm and looked at it, then at my wrist. I noticed the coloration starting to form on it. I quickly went to my freezer and put an icepack on it. I felt bad that Jack felt guilty. I think the pain is worth the sight I just saw.

I grabbed my backpack, and put in all my supplies I needed for tomorrow and a change of clothes.

I had plans for tonight...


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

**I was going to update yesterday, but I was completely busy. My family came into town, then there was a family reunion, and I didn't get home until really late. So I am going to make it up to you guys by updating now. I got my Starbucks and ideas in my head. I'm ready. I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready. Oh Spongebob. Trust me, I'm older than I act at some points. **

**Ok. I'm updating. **

**As usual, read, enjoy, review, and share. Share because you care. **

**Disclaimer: Nom nom nom nom nom. (I don't own Kickin' It.) **

**Jack's P.O.V**

I walked into my dorm thinking what Kim was up to. I knew she had an idea in that pretty little head of hers.. I went along with it, just for her self-esteem She isn't very good at acting. And dancing for that matter.

I went into my room and grabbed a water bottle. I didn't know how to prepare for her plans, so I just waited for her to arrive. I retrieved my required reading book on my desk. Kim was a woman, women take a long time to get ready, so I might as well do something that I have to do. The book was The Outsiders. I read it a couple of years ago, but I wanted to refresh my memory. I started reading it and I noticed that 10 minutes had passed. I tried not to worry about Kim too much. Maybe she got hungry and decided to eat in the cafeteria. I kept reading to take my mind off of her. Another 10 minutes had passed. She couldn't have gotten lost. The dorm buildings were right next to each other. I didn't want to worry too much. That would be a horrible way to start our new-found relationship. I let it go and decided to see what was wrong if she didn't come in the next 10 minutes.

Yet again, those 10 minutes went by. I picked up my phone and dialed her number. I don't know if she knew that there was reception on the mountain, but it was worth a shot.

The phone rung and after 4 rings, Kim answered the phone.

"Hello?" She answered sort of laughing.

"Hey. I was just wondering where you were."

"Oh shit! I'm sorry. I was going to tell you that I couldn't stay long. I had to do something a bit more important."

"Well, okay. So where are you?"

"I'm having a girls' day with Donna," She admitted.

My mind shook. Kim and Donna? Together? And Kim was doing this voluntarily? That is something that I couldn't comprehend.

"I'm sorry. I thought I just heard that you were with Donna," I said.

"You heard correctly. Sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Tour Guide?" She asked.

"You definitely will. See you later. Bye."

"Bye," Kim finalized.

The line went dead. I hung up the phone and continued to read my book. A few hours passed and I started feeling sleepy.

I thought about how proud I was of Kim because of her giving Donna another chance. I wondered what the two new friends thought about and were talking about at this very moment. I hoped they weren't talking about me.

**Kim's P.O.V**

"Jack did what?" I asked befuddled.

"You heard me," Donna responded laughing.

"Ok. So you're saying that Jack, Jack Brewer, our Jack, tried out for Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah. I thought you would have known by now."

"Well, it might have came across, but I probably wasn't listening if he told me."

"Wow."

"How did you get him to try out?"

"Audition," Donna corrected.

"Audition. He isn't one for theatre."

"Well, I basically dragged him to the audition."

"Oh. What did role did he get?"

"He originally got the understudy for Paris, but a bunch of stuff happened to the actors, so he got the role of Romeo."

"I don't believe it. Jack Brewer being involved in theatre."

"It's all true."

Donna and I were sitting on her couch, sipping coffee. I never realized how much Donna and I had in common. We both liked singing, are horrible dancers, like karate, have the same style, and more. I should have given her a chance like this earlier on. The only difference we had been she wasn't so great in school and I'm not much of an actress. But all best friends have to have a difference, or else it would be a boring friendship.

We were laughing at all the stories Donna told me about Jack. But all the stories were soon shared and there was nothing else to talk about. Donna spoke up.

"I'm surprised that you got accepted this late into the semester. You might as well have waited, since there is only a month left of classes then prom is soon," Donna stated.

I wasn't hurt or anything to this outburst. It was actually quite true. At some points before I left, I actually thought about waiting until the next year started. Jack got accepted during winter break. Then he started during the second semester. But I wanted to see Jack so badly. Maybe I should go to the administration office and ask Gwen if I could defer a until next semester.

"Trust me. I don't know what I'm doing," I said.

"Well, you'll figure it out."

"Thanks. Hey, do you mind if I leave for a few minutes? I need to do something."

"Sure. Go right ahead. You'll come back, though, right?"

"Of course. I'll see you in a few minutes," I said as I got up and walked out the door.

I went down to the administration office and saw Gwen sitting there.

"Hi, Kim," Gwen greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi. I need to ask you something."

"Go right ahead."

"Do you mind if I defer the rest of the semester? Is that even possible?"

Gwen chuckled.

"Of course it is. This has happened to a couple of students in the past few years. They get accepted so late in the year, it's not really worth going to class," She informed.

"So I can defer until next semester, but I can stay here?" I asked.

"Well, you would have to pay for your dorm."

"I don't have that type of money."

"In that case, you'll have to do extra community service."

"Ok. So what will I have to do?"

"Office worker, tutoring, and help out in the post office."

"I also want to take a karate class, just so I can keep up and don't lose anything."

"Then you'll have to do an extra community service project. I suggest doing something like working on the school play. They are looking for a director. Harold is producing it."

"I think that sounds amazing. Thank you so much," I praised.

"Anytime."

Gwen typed on her computer for a few minutes and wrote down a bunch of stuff on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"This is your new schedule. You'll still have the same time of office worker and karate you'll already have. But the rest of the community service jobs are on there," She said.

"Thanks. I better go look this over," I said walking out.

"You're welcome."

I went back to my dorm and posted my new schedule over my old one. I walked into Donna's dorm.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," she said back.

"I'm really sorry, but I'll have to cancel tonight."

"Oh. It's ok. Maybe we can do it another time?" Donna said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Definitely. It will be soon, I promise."

"Ok. I'll see you later."

I walked out her door and into mine. I looked over my schedule.

9:30-10:30 am: Office worker (every other day. When not doing this, you are free)

12:00-4:00 pm: Postal Office Worker (Every day)

6:00-7:30: Karate Training

*Tutoring will be with Grace. You two will decide when to meet*

*Theatre meetings are on Tuesday and Friday nights from 8:00-10:00 pm*

I looked over the schedule and tried to memorize it. I might as well just walk around with it. I decided to tell Jack about my change in schedule, but not the director part. I wanted that to be a surprise.

I walked to his room and knocked on his door. Immediately, the door opened and Jack stood there.

"Hey, Kim. I thought you were having a girls' night with Donna," he said.

"I was. But I have to tell you something."

"What is it."

"It's really late into the semester. There is only one month left, and I have decided that-"

"Oh no! You're leaving?" Jack cut me off.

"No. I'm just not going to do classes until next semester. I'll be taking the same karate class as you,but the rest of the time I will be doing community service to pay off for my dorm."

Jack's face stood still. It was a bittersweet moment for him. I would stay, but not get to be in any classes, except for one, with him.

"I understand," Jack said simply.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's really late into the year to be starting. So you're making the right decision."

"Thanks, Jack," I said while wrapping my arms around him into an embrace.

"Well, everything is out in the open now," Jack falsly stated.

"Really?" I asked thinking about the play.

"Of course."

"Ok. I'm so glad we have trust in our relationship," I said trying to guilt him.

"Me, too," He said without bluffing.

He _was_ a really good actor.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow during karate," I said.

"Ok. See you then."

I pecked his lips then went back to my dorm.

I knocked on Donna's door and she opened it with a smile.

"I changed my mind. I'll stay the night," I stated.

"Is that your final decision?" She joked.

"Of course. But I have something to do tomorrow. I'll probably be out of here by 8:00 tomorrrow morning," I warned her.

"That's fine. Come in, come in!"

I walked in with my backpack and we continued where we left off.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been out of town, I've had finals, and so much homework. **

**On a better note, I got 100 reviews! That makes me so happy! But I am still writing this story. I have not quit on it. I am going to finish it, if it's the last thing I do. I don't know if I'm going to be updating as frequent, but I'm still going to update. If this story goes into the next school year, I'm not going to be updating very much. I'll be in an honors program and I will have a boat-load of homework. **

**I'm updating now. So let's continue this.**

**As usual, read, enjoy, review, and share. Please, please, please, please! Thank you so much. I don't know if I say it a lot, but I love each and everyone of my followers. I appreciate all of my reviewers, readers, and followers. **

**Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. Phew. I sure don't miss saying that...**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I woke up at 7:58. My internal clock always woke me up a few minutes earlier than I needed to.

I sat up from the semi-fimiliar couch and stretched my arms. I looked around the room and remembered the events that happened the previous night.

I came back into Donna's room and we started baking cupcakes. Donna and I realized that we didn't have half of the ingredients, so we pulled our monthly savings together and searched the whole campus for a grocery store. Appparently, they didn't put a grocery store on campus; they put it behind the campus, half way down the mountain. So we walked down to the small market, and once we got there, we didn't know what ingredients we needed. So we walked all the way back up to Donna's door, took inventory, made a list of what she didn't have, and walked all the way back to the store to get food. We thought that this was too much work, so we just bought a package of already made cupcakes. But then we saw mini cookie cakes and decided to buy one for each of us instead. So we came to the conclusion of buying the mini cookie cakes, bought them, and walked back to Donna's dorm.

While we were eating the tiny treats, we started talking about our life before we came to the academy. Donna was born in a small city in Oklahoma. Her parents are divorced and she was raised on a farm for half of her life with her dad, then moved to the city with her mom. Hence, her slight accent. Her mom was always working, so she went to a local dojo for fun. She then really got into karate and decided to make it a lifestyle. She would go to school half the day, skip the rest, and go to the dojo during that time. That's one of the reasons why she needs a tutor. She is a quick learner, but she doesn't have a lot of experience in the academic field.

I started telling her how I was born in the country side of Seaford, lived there for a few years, moved to the suburbs, and got involved in karate just because.

By that time, we were so slap happy. We just started laughing for no reason and decided to go to sleep.

I woke up feeling a stomach ache; probably from all the sweets. I would survive. I grabbed a pen and pencil from one of Donna's drawers in her kitchen and wrote her a note saying that I had a great night and that I had to leave.

I set it on her counter and walked into my room. I glanced over my new schedule again and found out that I had Office Worker first, then postal worker, then karate practice. It was now 8:00 on the dot and office worker started at 9:30. Office Worker is every other day, starting today; Postal Office Worker is every day, starting today; and Karate training is every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. Today was Monday. My meetings for drama is Tuesday and Friday nights from 8:00-10:00.

I decided to use my time to find out who this Grace is. I went to the administration office and saw Gwen with her glowing face as usual.

"Hi, Kim. You're a litle bit early," Gwen laughed.

"I know. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away," Gwen opened.

"Who is this Grace person that I'm supposed to tutor?" I asked.

Gwen looked at her computer and started typing. She looked back up at me.

"Grace is on the third floor, first door on the left. Her grades are very bipolar. When it's a good day, good grades; bad day, bad grades," Gwen explained.

"Which one visits more often?"

"Good days. But her attitude isn't the biggest on sunshine and rainbows."

"Thanks for the warning."

"No problem. Would you like to start your first job early today?" She asked.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do."

Gwen motioned me towards the back of the desk to a smaller desk behind a wall. She told me how I would run errands, write notes, and check in people at the front desk. I nodded in understanding and went through the job quickly. I then went to the post office to start my next job. It was pretty boring. I just collected and gave out mail for four hours. I then went to my dorm and took an hour nap. I then woke up, and got ready for karate. It was a little bit more of a challenge than at Bobby Wasabi's, but it was possible.

I then went to my dorm after practice, took a shower, and decided to talk to Grace about this tutoring thing.

I walked to the elevator to the third floor, and the first door on the left. I knocked on the door, hoping for someone to be inside. I instantly heard footsteps and straightened my clothes and posture. The door swung open and I saw a girl with flowing brown hair and brown eyes standing there.

"Hi. I'm Kim," I greeted sticking out my hand.

She stood in place, looking at my hand, and back up at my face with a emotionless expression.

"Why are you here?" She asked rudely.

"I'm your tutor."

"Oh. _You're_ my tutor," She said with disgust.

My smile instantly dropped.

"Listen. I'm your tutor. If you need help with anything, just come to my room. Second floor, last door on the right."

"Yeah. I don't need a tutor. I don't even know why they gave me one."

"Because you're grades aren't good sometimes."

"I didn't want you to tell me why."

"Well, you wondered."

"I didn't want an answer."

"Well, you got one."

"Thanks," She said sarcastically.

"I'll make you a deal. If you get less than a C- on anything, you come to me," I haggled.

"Fine. Whatever. If that gets you out of my sight, I'm cool with it."

"Ok. I"m leaving now."

"Thank god."

Grace closed the door and I walked down to my dorm. I wanted to talk to Jack, so I stopped by his dorm and knoked on is door. He opened the door and a smile came to his face.

"I haven't seen you in a long time," He greeted.

"I know. It's been, what, and hour?"

"That's way too long."

Jack grabbed my hands and pulled me into his room. He put his lips on mine, and started walking towards his bed without separating. We layed down with me on top and released each other. I got off of him and layed by his side. He put his arm around me and I layed my head on his chest.

"You're beautiful," Jack said randomly.

I blushed.

"You're just saying that," I said.

"No. I'm not."

We weren't even looking at each other. We were just talking to each other while looking at the ceiling.

"I'm nowhere close," I said.

"Kim, You are the most extravagant peice of beauty that I have ever seen. When you walk into a room, your glow just lights it up."

I blushed again.

"You're just saying that," I repeated.

"What will I have to do for you to believe me?" Jack asked looking at me.

I turned on my side and propped up my hand. Jack mimicked my movement. Our chests were touching and our even breathing pressed us further together.

"You can't do anything," I replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Very. I'm also sure that that you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You bring out the better in me and help me with my problems. You put other people in front of yourself, you're caring, you're kind."

It was Jack's turn to blush.

"No...you're talking about yourself," Jack said.

"Are we going into a blushing war now?" I asked scooting closer.

"I don't know. Are we?"

"Hmm. I'm going to have to think about that."

I leaned in closer and conneted our lips. Jack rolled on top of me and started sucking on my neck. I moaned out and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Kim?" Jack asked pulling back slightly.

"Mhm?"

"I need to ask you something," Jack said while looking into my eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **

**Of course I'm sick again. I thought this would be a good time to update. I don't want to make this a very long Author's Note. I don't think this will be a very long chapter. I'm going to try to make it as long as I can so it doesn't take like five minutes to read. I don't want to force myself into making it long, but I prefer to have long chapters. **

**On with the story.**

**As usual, read, enjoy, review, and share. Yes, still share. Maybe you've made new friends within the past week and you can tell them about this story. If they don't like Kickin' It, convince them to. If they don't know what Kickin' It is, show them every single episode. If they don't like it after that, refer to number one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. **

**Jack's P.O.V**

My heart started beating really fast. I started feeling knots in my stomach. I was breathing heavily. Kim obviously noticed.

"Jack, are you okay?" She asked looking into my eyes.

"I don't know. I'm sweating and I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach," I explained.

Kim started laughing softly.

"What?" I asked.

"I think the term is called 'nervous'," She finalized.

"But I don't get nervous."

"Everyone gets nervous. It was bound to happen eventually for you."

"Well, how do I stop it?"

"I think you're barking up the wrong tree."

"Why is that?"

Kim sighed. She layed back on her back and focused on the ceiling.

"Promise not to laugh?" She asked.

"Why would I laugh?" I asked back.

"Just promise."

"Ok. I promise."

She inhaled deeply; exhaled quietly.

"Kim, tell me," I begged scooting closer to her.

"When I was little, I was in a play. I played a bush. Even though I just sat there the whole time, I started to freak out. I was sweating, hyperventilating; I just didn't kow what to do. I thought that I could eat my feelings away, so I went to the snack table and ate cookies and drank water. I instantly felt better afterwards. So I'm supersticious about it. I'll know my feelings of nerves. I know when it will come. So I always keep cookies and water handy just in case I get nervous. Anyways, the point of the story is that I stop my nerves by eating cookies and drinking water."

I stayed silent. A couple questions drilled in my mind.

"You thought I would laugh at you?" I asked sort of hurt.

"People usually do."

"Well, I'm not going to laugh at you. I think actually think it's sort of adorable."

She smiled at the ceiling.

"Another thing. You know the saying 'eat your feelings' doesn't usually go towards nervousness, right?" I asked.

"I didn't back then. I learned a long time ago, though."

"Good."

There was a tiny pause. Kim turned over to face me.

"So what were you going to ask me?" She reminded.

I got off the bed and went to my refrigerator to pull out a flower that I picked at the bottom of the mountain. I walked all that way to ask Kim something completely special.

I opened my frigde and found it wasn't there.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed.

Kim, still in the bedroom, started to worry.

"Are you alright? What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh. Nothing."

"Well, it has to be something."

I went over to my drawers. I don't know why a rose would be in there, but I wasn't thinking straight at the moment.

"Jack, will you tell me what's going on?" She asked.

I sighed deeply.

"I wanted this moment to be special," I started.

"What moment?" Kim asked confused.

I looked around the room, looking for a way to explain to her.

"I was looking for a rose," I said.

"And why do you have a rose?" She asked.

"Well, I knew it was your favorite flower and I-"

"Yes?"

"Well, I was, uhm, wondering if you would...no. I have to do this a better way," I concluded to myself.

"Jack, what are you talking about?"

"Come with me."

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see."

"I've heard that before," She joked.

I chuckled and kept pulling her along. Soon, we were past the halfway mark of the mountain.

"Jack, we're going pretty far down."

"Yeah, so?"

Kim rolled her eyes while we were still running. We finally ended where I wanted to be: a garden. I let go of Kim's hand and saw her in awe. The sun was past setting. It was actually pretty dark. But the garden has dim lights for late-night visitors.

The garden was full of tulips- red, yellow, pink, and white; carnations- white and red; roses- white, pink, and red; blue belles; daisies; etc. I led Kim to a gazebo that was surrounded my flowers in a artwork of nature. She started to look at me funny. I got down on one knee and stared into her eyes with her hands in mine. Kim's eyes widened.

"Jack, please don't tell me what I think you're going to do."

I suddenly realized what she was thinking. I jumped up to both feet.

"No. I'm not proposing. I thought it would be more romantic if I was on one knee, though," I explained.

"Jack, enough with the mystery. What are you talking about?"

"I came down here a couple days ago to get you a single red rose. With that red rose, I wanted to ask you something very important."

"This is starting to sound like one of the shows my mom watches."

I chuckled at her humor.

"Close. Kimblerly Crawford, you are my best friend, my world, my light, my sorce of happiness, and even maybe my soulmate. It would be an honor if you would go to prom with me," I poured my heart out.

Kim's lips turned into a real smile.

"Are you serious?" She asked amazed.

"If I wasn't, why would I go through all this trouble? Not that it was any. I know the prom is only for students, but you are still technically a student. You still take karate here."

"Stop. Just stop. I don't care about all that stuff."

I stood there confused. Was she turning me down? Her eyes went to my soul. Her deep, brown, gentle eyes.

"It would be an honor be your date to prom."

My happiness soon overfilled me. I wanted the cheesiest, most cliche, movie moment at the time. I suddenly picked her up, spun her around, and kissed her full lips. I set her down and steadied her. Her smile was as big as mine.

"You scared me for a second," I admitted.

"Why?"

"I thought you would say no."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know."

"I bet you don't, dummy."

We both laughed and walked up the continuous mountain to our dorms. I decided to be daring, becuase, you know, YOLO!

"Want to spend the night?" I asked out of the blue.

"Well, that was random. Uh... I guess so."

"You can go by your dorm and pick up your stuff."

"Ok."

We kept walking until we reached the campus.

"I'll see you in a few," Kim said.

"Can't wait," I said sounding more like a girl.

Kim giggled, and I walked to my dorm feeling more confident than ever.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:**

**Ok. I'm pretty tired and I want to say a few things before the chapter. **

**1. I realize that the last chapter wasn't exactly the best. I was at the library and was going back and forth between studying and typing. So yeah. I'm really sorry about that.**

**2. I haven't gotten much hate on this story and I'm pretty happy about that. But I know there is bound to be some, and I promise that it won't stop me from doing what I want.**

**3. I didn't want only two points so I'm adding this one.**

**Ok. Let's update. On with the story.**

**As usual, read, enjoy, review, and share. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It and Chips Ahoy.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I wasn't exactly sure why Jack asked me to spend the night. I think that's going a little too fast. I don't want to just say no and not go, but I don't want to spend the night with him. Besides, I don't exactly know what's on his mind. But Jack is a teenage boy and I'm pretty sure what the majority of his brain is thinking now.

I went into my dorm building and sat on a bright purple couch in the living room. There was only one other girl there. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. She had her laptop in front of her while she was sitting on a recliner. She was wearing a navy blouse, skinny jeans, and black high tops. I turned back to myself and sighed deeply, trying to figure out what to do. The girl snickered.

"What?" I asked with a ton of self-consciousness and sneering.

"I know a boy trouble sigh when I hear one,"she said, continuing to look at her laptop.

I thought about that for a second.

"It's more of a boy predicament," I corrected.

She looked up from her laptop and closed it. Her eyes looked at me. Trying to figure out what I was hiding.

"What is the predicament?" She asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Well, it won't hurt to make a new friend."

"So if I tell you what's wrong, we'll be friends?"

"Yeah...I don't think it works like that, does it?" She half chuckled.

"I don't think so," I smiled.

"Really. What's the problem?"

I inhaled and exhaled deeply. I didn't think I could tell my problems to someone I met literally a minute ago. I don't even know who she is. I don't even think I've seen her around the campus before. But her eyes looked truthful. Yet, this girl could secretly be a serial killer. But I guess telling someone this was better than keeping it bottled up.

"It's my boyfriend," I started.

"And he's cheating on you?" She guessed.

"No," I said blandly.

I was about to not tell anything more to this specimen. I simply rolled my eyes and looked at my hands.

"He wants to go further with you but you're not ready, you don't want to, and/or your abstinent. Furthermore, he asked you to be with him but you don't know if you should let him down, how you should let him down, or just go have sex with him," She guessed once again.

"Not that far," I pointed out.

"Ok. Not sex, but spending the night."

"Yeah," I mumbled.

She laughed. I looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"What's so funny?" I sneered.

"I had the same problem last week."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Most girls do."

"What did you do?" I asked more interested.

"I told him how I felt, and that if he didn't respect my decision, he obviously didn't care about me," She explained.

"How did he respond?"

"He totally understood. He respected my lifestyle and agreed to take it slower."

I nodded. My confidence boosted a little bit. I started to think about how Jack would react. Jack was the sweetest guy I knew. He was completely understanding and caring. He would be fine with waitin a little while to take the next step. For now, we could just stick with making out. A lot.

"When is the next time you're going to see him?" The girl asked.

"I'm supposed to be going over to his dorm right now to spend the night."

"Well, when you get there, tell him. Then when is the next time you're going to see him?"

"Tomorrow. He's the lead in the play and I'm...directing it," an idea came to my head.

"What are you thinking?" She smirked.

"He doesn't know I'm directing it."

"And?"

"I could make up letting him down by doing something special," I grinned.

"Hmm. I think he would like that," The girl approved.

We laughed and gave each other a high five.

"I'm Kelsey. Kelsey Valgar," She introduced herself.

"Kim Crawford," I told her.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh. So you're the famous Kim Crawford?" She said with a sly smile.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked worried.

"Kim Crawford. Lived in Seaford for her whole life, cheerleader, karate expert, and currently dating Jack Brewer."

"How do you know all of that about me?" I asked even more worried.

"My best friends are the gossip queens of this campus."

I laughed.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked half hartedly.

"I'm not sure!" She laughed. "It's getting dark outside. After you tell Jack you want to slow things down, do you want to hang out with us? There's three of us. We're like this," Kelsey crossed her fingers.

"Yeah. That would be awesome! But are you sure that I wouldn't be intruding?"

"Of course!"

"Ok. Sounds great. I think I'll go over to Jack's dorm right now and meet up with you three here in about 15 minutes?"

"Yeah. See you then."

I stood up and walked out the front doors. The only thing luminating the outside were very few street lamps and the moon. I started going over in my head what I would tell Jack. I finally came to my final decision on what to say. I entered the boys' dorm building and soon came to Jack's door. I knocked started getting butterflies. The nerves were happening. I began to hyperventilate. The door swung open.

"Kim?" Jack asked. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Nerves. Cookies. Water. Now," was all I could say.

Jack pulled me into his kitchen and pulled out a Chips Ahoy package of chocolate chip cookies. I ripped open the package and stuffed three soft cookies in my mouth. I chewed and my breathe already started to slow. I grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down.

"Better?" Jack asked rubbing my back.

"Much."

"Now would you like to tell me why you were nervous?"

"Well, I was...I was..."

"Why don't you have your stuff with you?" Jack cut me off.

"That's what I'm nervous about," I started.

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"I'm not comfortable with us spending the night together yet."

"Do you think we're going to fast?"

I nodded meekly.

"It's ok. I completely get it," He said. "What? Did you think I would be mad at you for telling me that?" He asked.

"No. I knew you would be understanding, I just...I actually don't know why I was nervous," I admitted.

"Well, you don't have to be nervous around me."

"I know."

"So since you're not spending the night here, would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sorry. I promised a girl I met that I would hang out with her and her friends."

"Damn. You know sometimes it seems like your purposely trying to avoid me," Jack laced his fingers in mine and smiled.

"Shit. You've figured it out," I played along and pecked his lips.

"I'm just too smart, arent' I?"

"Definitely."

We both leaned in and made the kiss last a bit longer than the last one. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I moaned in pleasure. I backed away.

"I wish I could continue this, but I have to go. I promise to make it up to you tomorrow, though," I played my fingers in the neck of his shirt.

"I'll take up your offer on that."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes you will." He forbade.

We gave each other a final kiss and I walked out of his dorm and into the girls' living room.

I entered seeing only two girls there. One being Kelsey and the other being Donna.

"Donna?"

"Kim?"

"I didn't know you were friends with Kelsey."

"Neither did I."

"Well, we just met about 20 minutes ago."

"I'm taking it you two know each other?" Kelsey cut in.

"Yeah. Where is the other 1/3 of your group?"

"She had to study. She has to bring up her grades," Donna explained.

"Ok. So where are we going?" I asked.

"Wherever the night takes us," Kelsey stated.

"Do you have classes tomorrow?"

I went through my sort of complicated schedule in my head. I didn't have office worker today, but I had postal worker and then karate.

"Not until later in the morning," I said.

"Ok. How about the movies? I hear they added a one room theatre into the mall building!" Donna suggested.

"Sounds good," Kelsey approved.

"Let's go!" I looped my arms in Kelsey's and Donna's and we walked into the dark outside.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:**

**Ok. So I know that this is sort of a late update - and I'm sorry for that- but I'm updating now and I hope you don't mind. **

**I don't think I say this enough, but I really appreciate every single one of you guys. You have no idea how much my followers and readers and reviews inspire me. I love you all so much. **

**I think it's time for an update.**

**On with the story.**

**As usual, read, enjoy, review, share. I have been getting such great reviews and feedback. Thank you so much! I honestly don't know what to say, because I'm so happy with all the reviews and amazing followers.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I can dream, I can't own Kickin' It. And The Lucky One. And Vampires Suck.**

Once Kelsey, Donna, and I entered the small building, we walked through the mall and found a small elevator at the end of the building on the first floor. Donna pressed the button to go to the second floor and the elevator slowly moved up. The door opened and we stepped out to see a one-registered concession stand and one theatre. A confused look grew on my face.

"How do they play more than one movie at the same time?" I asked.

"They only play one movie at a time about two to three times in a row. You just have to find out what movie is playing when," Kelsey explained.

"That's a weird system."

"Well, it's better than having no theatre."

"That's true."

We were silent while we walked up to the concession stand. Kelsey ordered a popcorn with a medium soda, Donna ordered a slurpee, and I ordered nachos with a water.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked as we walked towards the one-roomed theatre.

"The Lucky One," Donna answered.

"Hasn't that movie already come out on DVD or something?"

"Yeah. This theatre shows the movies once you can buy them. It's cheaper and you don't have to buy tickets."

I nodded, not really wanting to say anything, and turned my attention towards the screen. A small amount of previews started playing and a question popped in my head.

"Kelsey?"

"Yeah?"

"How often do you hang out with your boyfriend?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I don't. He lives in my hometown."

"Then how did you have the intimate problem with him last week?"

"He visits every so often here," Kelsey answered.

"So you two are being long-distanced?"

"Yep. It's rare for a couple to go long-distanced and still have a strong relationship. But we're special. We make problems work."

"Do you wish you could do anything to make the relationship stronger?" I asked.

Donna, who was sitting in between Donna and I, started to shift in her seat in an uncomfortable manner. I ignored this movement; simply noting it off as a shifting to get comfortable in the hard chairs.

"To communicate more. I wish I spent more time with him before I left," Kelsey finally responded.

The movie started to play and I stood up from the seat.

"What are you doing?" Donna asked.

"Going to hang out with my boyfriend," I simply answered before walking out.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face them.

"I'm sorry. We'll hang out during practice for R and J tomorrow. I'll see you guys later," I said.

Kelsey looked a bit disappointed but shrugged and gave the okay for me to leave. But Donna looked liked she just watched her dog get ran over. I swear I started to see tears in her eyes. I didn't think anything of it. I just ignored her expression and walked back to the elevator and out the building. I fast walked through the night and into the boys' dormroom. I vigarously walked into to the door I needed and pounded on it hard with my fist.

The door opened with the same bright-brown-eyed boy standing there that I saw a couple minutes ago. A smile grew on his face.

"I thought you were hanging out with the girls," Jack assumed.

"I'm not now," I said as I cupped his neck with both of my hands.

I forced my lips onto his and felt his hands trace down the sides of my body. I walked forwards and with us still pressed together. I pushed Jack on his bed and layed on top of him. I kissed the corner of his mouth then traveled to his cheek. He started to tremble when I bit the back of his ear. I returned my lips to his and slid my tongue into his mouth. Jack started to moan and pulled away from me. His eyes looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He pushed his lips into a thin line and looked up at my eyes.

"Jack? Tell me," I pushed.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

I sat up and moved to his side. Jack rested his back against the wall. He sighed deeply.

"This isn't like you. What changed your mind?"

"I realized that I haven't been hanging out with you often. I felt and still feel really bad."

Jack smiled a little bit.

"So you try to seduce me?" He chuckled.

I grinned at how he brightens any situation.

"Well, I really don't know," I admitted.

"You don't have to do this. Just be yourself. We can be together and talk without making out," Jack pointed out.

"Stop sounding like a girl."

"Well, it's true. Just because we're dating doesn't mean we have to have lip sex every twenty seconds."

"Lip sex?" I laughed.

"Yep," Jack said proudly.

"You're funny."

"I know."

"You're so modest," I joked.

"Someone has to be," He shrugged.

"Ok. Serious time. I want to take you somewhere tomorrow," I suggested.

"Aren't I supposed to ask that? I am the boyfriend in this relationship after all."

"Well, we don't have to have some alone time together," I said.

Jack shook his head.

"No no. That's okay. So what are you planning on doing?" He asked.

"Maybe a little picnic at night. Say around 9:00?"

Jack froze. I felt triumphant. I blocked him into telling me about the play. I realized that after the little situation with Donna "kissing" Jack when I first visited him, that he told me about the play. But Donna told me that he was a little embarrassed about it, so he wouldn't tell me about practice.

"I have plans at that time," Jack informed me.

I sort of knew he wouldn't be specific.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me that I have something going on, also," I said.

Jack looked relieved.

"What about 11?" Jack asked.

"Perfect," I agreed.

I pecked his lips and got off his bed.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"You said you didn't want to make out."

"I meant you should be yourself and let it happen on its own."

"What if my lips accidentally fall on yours?" I asked.

He smirked.

"I never thought of that. You want to test it out?" Jack flirted.

I smiled and sat on his bed cross-legged.

"We can do that tomorrow. We can do whatever now," I said.

Jack looked at the ceiling and had a pondering look on his face.

"We should bake some cupcakes," Jack suggested.

"Would that be from scratch?"

"They can if you want them to be."

"I'm not exactly good at that."

"So we can have some cake mix, vegetable oil, water, eggs, and a tub of icing."

"That seems more like it," I agreed.

Jack pecked my lips and got off the bed. I stood up and followed him to the kitchen. He pulled out white cake mix, a small tub of vanilla icing, vegetable oil, three eggs, a mixing bowl, and a measuring cup. We mixed the ingredients listed on the back of the cake mix box and put the pan full of batter in the oven. While we waited, Jack opened the tub of icing and grabbed a spoon. He started to eat the icing and offered me a spoonful. I opened my mouth and he put the spoon in my mouth. The icing was super sweet and my eyes widened.

"Wow. That can give you a buzz," I coughed.

Jack laughed and put a dot of icing on my nose. I joined him in the laughing.

"You look good in white," Jack complemented.

"Why thank you."

I dipped four fingers in the tub and put icing all his face. Whitness covered his nose, mouth, cheeks, and chin.

"Well, hello there, Santa Jr." I laughed.

"Haha. Very funny."

"It is!"

"It wouldn't be so funny if I did this," Jack started.

He jumped at me and put his lips on mine. I could feel the sticky icing covering me. I licked his lips while they were sill attached to mine. Jack bent me backwards and unattached his lips.

"That tastes even sweeter now," I stated bewildered at his action.

"I bet it does."

"There's that modesty again," I said sarcastically.

"Oh you know you I'm awesome," He said.

"And that is why I'm here."

"Want to watch a movie?" Jack asked.

"Sure. What do you want to watch?"

"Does Vampires Suck sound good?"

"Of course."

While Jack was putting the DVD in the player, the oven went off for the cucpakes. I put on oven mits and took out the pan full of amazing smelling cupcakes. I set the pan out and took off the oven mit, then returned to Jack on the couch.

"Have you seen this movie before?" Jack asked.

"Yep. Have you?"

"Yep."

We looked at each other and basically attacked each other's lips. Jack leaned me back and started sucking on my neck. I moaned and tangled my fingers in his hair. I pulled on his hair and brought his lips to mine. I slid my tongue in his mouth and we battled for dominance. Thoughts started going through my head. If we made out this heavily now, I wondered how it would be like tomorrow night. I couldn't go that far. I pulled back and looked into Jack's eyes.

"Let's save this for tomorrow," I suggested.

He looked a bit disappointment, but nodded thinking it was better for us. I smiled in apology, and he shrugged reassuring me it was fine.

I got up and put icing on the cupcakes. I brought one to Jack and he grabbed it. He bit into it and his eyes rolled back.

"Oh my god. These are amazing," He said.

"Well, you made them."

"Yeah. Cause mixing ingredients take some skill."

I laughed. I suddenly yawned and my eyes started to get heavy.

"I hate to say this. But I think I have to go to bed. I have a long day ahead of me," I said.

"That's ok. I think I have to go to sleep, also," He said while turning off the television.

I got up and walked towards the door with Jack on my heels. He beat me to the door and opened it for me.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Ok."

We pecked each other's lips and I left his room. I walked towards my dorm with exhaustion. I opened the door and flopped on my bed, my shoes somehow coming off in the process. I decided that I should get changed and brush my teeth. So I did. I was in the state of mind where I didn't know what happened after I did something. I layed in bed and snuggled under the covers. Then, I fell into a deep slumber.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:**

**Okay. I realize that I haven't updated in a couple weeks. Things have been crazy lately and I'm still trying to update every Saturday. Don't you dare think that I would forget about my wonderful readers. **

**On with the story.**

**As usual, read, enjoy, review, and share. I've gotten more reviews and follows and I am so so so happy! Thank you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer: Writing this story is my perfect fit. Sadly, I do not own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning feeling enthusiastic. I was excited about spending time with Jack that night. I grabbed my cell phone on the bedside table and looked at any new messages that I had. There were none. I didn't think anything of it. The only people that would usually text me was Milton, Eddie, Jack, and...Jerry. I suddenly thought of that night before the tournament when we kissed. I hadn't told Jack yet and I was starting to feel majorly guilty. Now tonight was more important than ever. I was going to tell Jack about me and Jerry tonight.

I didn't know how I was going to tell him, though. I didn't want to tell him after we make out. That would be awkward timing. I also didn't want to tell him before we make out. That could possibly lead to a fight and no making out afterwards. But Jack's feelings had to come first. So I would tell him before we do anything.

I got out of my bed and started to get dressed. I wasn't in the mood to get too dressy, so I put on jeans, a sweatshirt, and snow boots. I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail and put my cellphone in my jean's front pocket. I went down to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. I noticed there were several people in the cafeteria when I walked through the doors.

I went over to the buffet and grabbed a plate. I got a spoon full of scrambled eggs, a piece of bacon, and a oatmeal raisin bagel. I quickly consumed my nutrients and went back to my dorm to brush my teeth. I looked at my bedside clock and saw that I had a couple minutes until I had to leave for my Office Worker job. I left my room and walked to the administration office.

"Hi, Kim," Gwen greeted me.

"Hi, Gwen. How are you?"

"Could be better. How about you?"

"Same. What's up with you?" I asked curious to see why she wasn't the bubbly person she always was.

"There's a rumor going around that the big boss man is going to lay some people off."

"Do you think you're one of those people?"

"I don't think so. Besides, it's just a rumor," Gwen said optimistically. "Why are you down in the dumps?"

"I'm not exactly 'down in the dumps'. I'm just thinking a lot."

"About what?"

I stood silent. I was considering not telling Gwen the truth and say that I missed my friends back home. But Gwen and I have become really close over the past few weeks. I wanted to be open with her.

"Before I came to the Otai Academy and while Jack was here, I did something," I said.

"What did you do?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I wanted to explain the situation as short as possible but with enough detail. I opened my eyes and sat down in a chair.

"Jack and I have a couple of close friends back home that are all guys. One of their names is Jerry. Jerry and I are really good friends and that is all. Jack and Jerry are the best of friends. A day before the tournament that determined if I could get into the Otai Academy, Jerry and I were talking. When Jack left, I was really super horribly sad. But not depressed. Jerry was comforting me every single day. Anyways, I was talking with Jerry, the sun was beginning to set, and he wasn't being his weird self. He was being incredibly sweet. He was wishing me good luck in the tournament and was helping me feel better about being away from Jack. We looked at each other and we almost shared a kiss. When I got my acceptance letter, Jerry and I were alone and we were so excited that I sort of maybe kissed him. And I haven't told Jack yet," I explained.

Gwen sat there silent. She looked around the room for something to tell her what to say.

"So what is the problem?" She asked.

"I don't know how to tell him."

"Do you know when you're going to tell him?"

"After the play rehearsal we're going to spend time together. I was planning then."

"Ok. Were you and Jack dating during when you kissed this Jerry guy?"

"No," I responded.

"Was Jack dating someone?"

"I don't think so."

"Were you dating someone?"

"Absolutely not."

"Was Jerry dating someone?"

I started to laugh. "That's funny."

"Then what do you have to worry about?"

I though about that for a few seconds. Technically, nobody wasn't cheating with anybody.

"I guess nothing," I responded.

"There you go. Tell him what happened and if he doens't understand, just explain everything," Gwen advised.

"Ok. Thanks."

"No problem. Now get to work."

I smiled and went to my desk. The day actually went by pretty fast. Before I knew it, it was almost time for play rehearsals.

I showered and changed my sweatshirt into a floral tank top. I went to the theatre and saw several people conversing and holding scripts in there hands through the windows on the doors. I slammed opened the doors and let my bubbly personality come out.

"Hello! The brilliant director has arrived!" I hollered.

"Where is he?" I heard a person from the crowd yell.

"SHE is right here. Everyone start from Act 2 Scene 1."

The cast slowly moved to their places.

"Hurry!" I yelled.

People started running and were flipping to the place in their scripts.

"Kim? What are you doing here?" I heard a voice ask behind me.

I turned around and smiled. "Surprise," I said.

"You're the director?"

"Who else would be the director?"

"I don't know."

I laced my hands in his and pecked his lips. "You better get on that stage."

"Being assertive already. That's sexy."

"I know. Now go."

The practice lasted for a while and it mainly consisted of rehearsing the last half of the play. Afterwards, I went over to Jack's dorm and thought over what I was going to say.

I knocked on the door hesitantly. It took a few seconds until I heard the door unlock and the door open. Jack stood there with a smile on his face.

"Hey there, georgeous," He smiled.

"Hi," I said as I walked through the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We need to talk," I said.

His face dropped. "Oh no. Are you breaking up with me? What did I do wrong?" Jack panicked.

"No. It's not that. It's something about Jerry."

"What is it?" Jack sat down on his bed and I joined him.

"When I got the acceptance letter to come here, Jerry and I were alone. I was super excited and Jerry was happy and we...we."

"You did what?"

"We kissed."

I looked up into his eyes and I saw betrayal in them. He stopped breathing, his jaw began to clench, and his hands tightened into fists.

"Jack?"

"I'm going to kill him," Jack quickly stood up.

"No you're not. Just relax."

"Relax?! How can I relax, Kim? He kissed you," He yelled.

"Jack, I kissed Jerry."

"You did what?!"

"We weren't dating yet. And Jerry obviously wasn't dating anybody," I stated.

"Why would you do it anyways?"

"It was a heat of the moment."

"You knew I liked you," He growled.

"No. You showed no emotions towards me that said 'Kim, I like you more as a friend'," I yelled at the same volume as Jack.

"I tried my best."

"Well, you're best isn't good enough."

"What does that supposed to mean?" He snarled.

"If you would've said something in the first place, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"So this is my fault?"

I deeply breathed in. I lowered my voice, "I'm not saying that."

"Then what are you saying?" Jack took his volume a little lower.

"I just wanted to tell you. I didn't want to keep you in the dark."

Jack kept quiet. He licked his lips and looked at the wall. It felt like forever until he looked back at me and his voice was almost inaudible. "What happened after you two...kissed?"

"It was super awkward and we agreed that it didn't mean anything."

"Really?" He lit up.

"Really. You're the one I am in love with."

Jack cleared his throat. "Love?"

My eyes widened. "Oh shit. No. I mean yes. I-I don't know."

I looked down at my hands and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He lifted my chin for my eyes to lock in his. He grabbed cheek and wiped away the tear. He brought his lips to mine lightly. The kiss only lasted a few seconds. Jack put his forehead against mine.

"I'm in love with you, too," He said.

I smiled. I brought my lips to his and attacked them with as much passion as I could. He put more force on my lips and layed me down with him on top of me. He laced his hands with mine above my head.

He unattached his lips and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Not unless you want to spend the night."

I put my lips in a thin line. "You're putting me one the spot, Mr."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Is anything sexual going to happen?"

"Only if you want something to happen."

I smiled. "I think you know my answer to that."

"I do know as a matter of fact. So do you want to stay?"

"Ok. I'll stay."

"Good," Jack smiled and pecked my lips.

He got off of me and I snuggled with him under the sheets. I soon fell to sleep in the love of my life's arms.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:**

**I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that. I don't want to use the same excuse of being busy all the time so I have decided to do something. I'm going to update on this story on my own time. I didn't want to keep my lovely readers/reviewers/followers in the dark so I'm just going to keep it safe. I hope none of you hate me for making this decision. Trust me, it was very hard but it's for the best. At least I'm not quitting the story or putting it on hiatus. **

**Always look on the bright side of life!**

**So...Kickin' It is most likely coming back on April 1st! I'm pumped about this. What about you guys? We'll see more love and one less of a character. No more Eddie... To be honest, I want to see more loney dovey stuff between all the couples (Jerry and Mika, Milton and Julie, and of course Jack and Kim). I'm super jealous of Mika's style. I want to invade her closet and steal all of her stuff. **

**Ok. On with the story.**

**As usual, read, enjoy, review, and share. Share share share. Share share share. Share this story, share this story. WOO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning...spooning with Jack. It was a weird moment because I didn't know if I should have stayed where I was or move away from Jack. I layed there for a couple of minutes, staring out the window. I looked at the sun peeking through the trees. The leaves were rustling in the wind and I saw flowers pods showing. I grabbed Jack's arm and took it off of me. I got up and walked to the window to stare at the the scenery.

I heard Jack moving around and I continued to look out the window for a few more seconds. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my torso.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked.

"Why? The flowers aren't blooming, dark gray clouds are coming, and the leaves aren't amazingly green," Jack said.

"It's the simplicity. It's the warning the spring is coming. It's the telling that time is going by fast." I said as I turned around to see Jack shirtless. I looked down and was thankful to see that I still had my sweats on.

"I told you that we wouldn't do anything," Jack interupted.

"I know, it's just that I never know what to expect with you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Sometimes."

"And other times?"

I looked up into his eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sometimes I like that you keep me on my toes. Other times...you keep so far on my toes that I'm afraid that I'm going to fall over. You know? I love you're quality of being spontanious. But every once in a while it will go further than that and become a huge event without fair warning."

Jack nodded.

Then there was the sound of the mail slot clanking. We both looked towards the direction of the door.

"I'll go see what it is," Jack volunteered.

He came back with a single envelope.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a letter," Jack said staring at the envelope in his hands.

"From who?"

"Jerry."

I gulped. I still didn't know how Jack felt about the whole Jerry and me kissing situation. I didn't know if he was still recovering or if he stil wanted to be homocidal to him. After all, I had kept that a secret from him for quite a while and he just found out last night.

Jack ripped open the envelope and unfolded that sloppy folded piece of paper. Jack the read aloud what it had said.

"_Dear Jack,_

_I hope you and Kim aren't together right now. I don't want her to think that I stole her writing letters to you idea. Which I didn't. I just haven't talked to you in a long time and I wanted to catch up. _

_So everyone at the dojo misses you. We've been having to work about 4 times as hard than usual to keep the dojo running. But there are people still here and that means that the place is in good shape. _

_I've been getting back to my usual Jerry grades since Kim left. But I'm survivng. Milton has been participating in less science fairs than usual so he can have time to practice at the dojo and get the next belt. We're up to our green belt and Rudy is very proud of us. _

_We need to talk to each other. We should video chat some night. How about you video chat me the night you get this. Okay? Okay. I need to tell you something really important that I've been keeping a secret from you for a while. I'm just waiting to see your reaction. _

_Your Bro,_

_Jerry"_

"What do you think he's going to tell you?" I asked.

"Probably about the thingy with you two and the thingy where you did something."

I gave Jack a sorrowful face. "I leave you two alone while you talk."

"What makes you think that I'm going to talk to him?" Jack snorted.

"Come on, Jack. You can't ignore him forever. You may be on opposite sides of the world, but you two are still best friends."

"_Were _best friends."

"But he doesn't know that. And if you want him to, you should talk to him tonight."

Jack breathed inwards. "Fine."

I smiled. "That's a good boy. I'll probably hang out with Donna tonight anyways." I grabbed my stuff and started heading to the door.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah. I have to work."

"Oh right. Tell Donna I said hi."

"Will do." I walked out the door toward my dorm to take a shower. I got dressed, blow dried my hair, ate breakfast, and brushed my teeth.

I walked over to the post office to start my day of organizing, filing, and sending. After I finished, I walked over to Donna's dorm and knocked on her door.

The door slowly opened and I saw Donna as perky as she always was.

"I know this is late notice, but do you want to hang out tonight?" I asked hopefully.

Donna smiled. "Casa de Donna is always open and always excepts walk-ins."

I smiled at her goofiness and walked in.

"What do you want to do? Watch a movie?" Donna said.

"Sounds good to me."

Donna popped in The Lucky One. I looked at her confused.

"Because you missed it," Donna whispered.

I smiled and nodded and turned my attention to the screen.

As the movie went on, I felt like Donna was staring at me. I felt extremely uncomfortable. I turned to look at her and she was a couple inches away from my face.

"Uhm...hi there," I laughed nervously. "What are you doi-"

Then something I never expected to happen happened. Donna kissed me! I quickly flew backwards and wiped my lips off with my hands. We stared at each other and Donna had a look of victory on her face. I was deeply confused. I walked out of the room as fast as possible and out to the place where Jack asked me to the dance.

I thought over everything with Donna. She liked girls...don't get me wrong, I'm not homophobic in any way, it was just so sudden to find out this way how Donna's sexuality was. I then started adding up the pieces. The always hanging out, the disappointed looks when I would leave a room, the uncomfortable vibes I would get of her sometimes, the wanting me to like her...it all made sense. At first, a little bit of me thought that she liked Jack. I was way off.

I then ran to Jack's dorm to tell him. I didn't care if he was talking to Jerry at this very moment, I needed to tell him what I just experienced.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I have returned to add another chapter to this story. This chapter is going to be a bit awkward-ish. I don't know. It's me.**

**Monday! That's when Kickin' It returns! YIPPEE! **

**I really don't know what to put for this Author's Note...just keep reading and reviewing! I love every single one of you. **

**As usual, read, enjoy, review, and share. Speaking of sharing, it would be amazing if you could do a favor for me. Go to , scroll down to the very bottom and click "contest", click the Harlem Shake contest, click the "vote" tab, and go to the number 55 video. That's my dance studio and we really need to win this contest. Please vote! It would mean the world to me. (You'll need to register to vote, but trust me, you won't ever use your account). Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Jack's P.O.V**

Kim walked out of the door, and I stared at my laptop. I was weighing the options and results of what I should do. If I video chatted with Jerry, then he would know what was wrong, Kim would be happy, and I would know exactly what happened. If I didn't call Jerry, I would be happy. Period. But I guess my happiness doesn't matter in this situation.

I walked over to my desk and relunctantly sat down in my chair. I turned on my laptop and requested a video chat with Jerry. After two rings, he aswered. I took a deep breath to keep myself calm.

"Hey, man!" Jerry said with a huge smile.

"Hi," I said blandly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked worried.

"Well, just the fact that you kissed my girlfriend..."

"Wait a second! You and Kim are dating now? This is great!"

"Wait what?"

"We didn't mean to kiss each other."

"Then why were you flirting?" I questioned.

"Flirting? I wasn't flirting with Kim. Since you weren't there for her, I had to be."

"You didn't have to be."

"Well, no one else would step up to do the job so I decided that I should."

"Well, you did a damn good job of it."

"Thanks, bro. That actually means alot."

There was a short silence. I looked around the room for an excuse to get of this torture.

"So are we cool?" Jerry asked hopefully.

That was Jerry's way of apologizing. I looked to the side so Jerry could see my profile. Jerry seemed to be genuine about it. Plus, his brief part of the story matched Kim's, and I trust her with my life. I deeply inhaled. "I guess."

Jerry started to laugh out of relief. I couldn't help but smile.

"So how's Japan?" Jerry asked.

"It's good. How's Seaford?"

"Way different without you and Kim. Rudy was being a little baby when Kim left. But he's starting to become his old self again. The teachers at school miss you."

"I guess I miss them to?"

"Oh! I got a girlfriend!"

"Really?" My eyes widened. I was really interested who the poor soul was. "Who is it?"

"Mika."

"So it's official now? You two are dating?"

"Yep. Jerry is off the market, but I'll let visitors have a little look. Say, has anyone been eyeing Kim lately? I mean you two are finally dating."

"I don't know. I guess it's okay if a one or two guys have a crush on her. I don't think it would be that much of a threat," I explained.

Suddenly, Kim came storming in. "Donna kissed me!" She yelled.

"Come again?" I said.

"Donna Tobin is a lesbian! We were watching a movie and she just kissed _on the lips_ just out of the blue."

"Well, Jack, at least you don't have to worry about any guys chasing Kim!" Jerry had cut in and started laughing.

I ignored him and continued my conversation with Kim. "How did this happen?" I asked.

"I don't know. But it explains a bunch of stuff. At least she's not going after you," Kim said.

I didn't know if that comment was an insult or what. But I just nodded my head and went along with it. "So what should we do about her?" I asked Kim.

"I don't know." She took a deep breath. I could her eyes being dark. "Leave it to me. Maybe I could try talking to her and set limitations?"

"Ok. Sounds good." That scared me. What Kim meant by 'talking' was equal to loud voices and occasional punches being thrown or slaps being handed out.

There was a long silence, but Jerry soon spoke up yet again. "Hey, Kim," Jerry waved through computer.

Kim gave a long inhale and exhaled and put on a half fake smile. "Hi, Jerry."

"How are you?" Jerry asked in a cartoon voice.

"Oh, I'm just peachy. It's not like I just got kissed by one of my best girl friends or anything."

"That would suck," Jerry said.

Kim gave him a are-you-serious-look and said," You're an idiot."

"Miss you, too."

Kim slapped her forehead. "Ok," she turned her attention back to me, "I'm starting to regret making you talk to him."

"You know I can still hear you, right?" Jerry asked.

Kim walked over to my desk and shoved her face in the camera. "Jack will call you back in about ten minutes. Bye, Jerry." Then she closed my laptop.

"That wasn't very nice of you," I said.

"I like the nice Jerry better."

"Ok, babe, I know you're confused, but there is no need to take out your frustrations on one of your best friends." I walked over to Kim and started to massage her shoulders. "You just need to relax. Everything will be alright. Ok?"

"Ok. Jack?"

"Yes?"

She turned around and kissed my lips. "Don't ever become a massage therapist."

I smiled. "It's good to have you back."


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:**

**I have a bag of Reese's and I'm ready to write. But I'm more ready to please my beautiful readers. **

**On with the story! Yeah I know...short author's note.**

**As usual, read, enjoy, review, and share. **

**Kim's P.O.V**

I hesistated to knock at the heavy wooden door. I lifted my hand tapped my knuckles lightly in an odd pattern. _Tap tap taptaptap taptap tap._ I looked down and straightened out my hair and shirt. I heard the door unlock and I looked up at the same girl who I needed to discuss with.

"Hey," I said with a small smile.

"Hi," Donna said back with a straight face.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh _I'm_ quite fine, thanks," she said sarcastically.

"I sense tension."

"No really? Look, why are you here?" Her hand was on the door and I could see the energy in her about to close it right in my face. Donna's grip on the door was so hard that her knuckles were turning white. I could basically see the door being squished and shrink in between her delicate fingers.

"I want to talk about what happened yesterday."

"What is there to talk about? We watched a movie, I kissed you, and you ran out. End of story." She started to close the door but I stopped it.

"And the fact that you didn't tell me that you were a lesbian. I'm sorry, but I'm not into girls. But if I was, I'm sure that we would be...what's the word...closer?" I explained.

Donna's eyes lightened along with her hands. She started laughing. "How is this funny?" I asked.

"I'm not a lesbian," Donna said.

I thought I felt a small explosion in my brain. "So you're straight? Then why did you kiss-"

"I'm bisexual," Donna had cut in.

"Well, that doesn't make me feel any better," I blurted out.

"Why?"

"For all I know, you could be trying to steal Jack away from me. That doens't make me feel too good. You could, you could-"

"Like you a lot?"

"What?"

"I could never like Jack like that. He's like my brother."

"And I'm like your sister?" I asked hopefully.

"Sadly, no. Like I just said, I like you a lot. I don't know why, but I just do. I can't help it."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Donna asked.

"I'm sorry that I'm this attractive."

"I wish you were less pretty, smart, athletic, helpful, and caring."

I smiled. Then I started to feel awkward. I wished for something to get me out of this situation. I then felt a vibration in my pocket. Thank the lord. I looked at my phone. It was a text from Grace.

"Sorry, I have to go. I need to go tutor," I said.

"Uhm. Ok. Have a good day," Donna said.

I nodded in acknowledgement and headed my way to Grace's dorm. I knocked a couple times and waited to see her annoying face.

Her door opened quickly and roughly. Grace's unamused face was being revealed.

"Took you long enough," Grace spat out.

"Sorry."

"What held you up?"

"I was with Donna Tobin."

Her face hardened even more, if that was possible. "Why?" She asked.

"We were just talking."

"About what?"

I eyed her suspiciously. "Why do you care?"

"Why do you care?" Grace copied me.

I shook my head. "Whatever. What did you need?"

Grace walked away to grab a piece of paper and came back. "Sign this." She shoved it in my face.

"Can you at least say 'please'?"

"No."

I scoffed. "What is it for anyways?"

"To signify that I no longer need a tutor and that I'm doing fine in all of my classes and shit like that."

"What are your grades?" I asked.

"Why must you ask so many questions?" She complained.

"Just tell me so we can get this over with."

"Mostly B's."

"Mostly?"

"And an A."

"Ok. Fine. Do you have a pen?" I asked.

Grace whipped a pen out of her pocket. Literally.

"Thanks." I handed her back the paper. "Have a good day," I said relunctantly.

"Whatever," Grace slammed the door closed.

I walked away to my dorm when I ran into Jack. "Hi there!" I smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:**

**Ok. So it's been 28 days since I last updated. It feels more like 2437898912890537 days. I am so sorry. I don't want to make any excuses but I've been really busy lately. Don't you ever think I will quit on this story or put it on hiatus. Hiatus is the most extreme thing I'll ever do.**

**Please don't hate me.**

**On with the story.**

**As usual, read, enjoy, review, and share. I recently got a couple new followers and I'm like "you're following this story and I haven't updated in a while. I love you."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I was on my way back to my dorm when I ran into Jack. "Hi there," I said. Jack just stood in front of me with a blank look on his face. I turned around and looked to the sides to make sure I was not being videotaped. I snapped my fingers in front of Jack's face. "Jack?" He came towards me and attacked my lips with his.

"Come to my dorm," he said huskily. My mind was in such a fog that I could not form any sentences.

"Uhm, uh…"

Jack pulled me and started to take me to his room. I had to run to keep up with him. I tried to think of reasons why he would act like this, but I literally could not. The kiss he gave me was like a drug. It felt amazing, but the result of it was not letting me function.

We entered the boys' building and ran up to his hall. But before we entered the room, he pushed me against his door in the hallway. I'm not going to lie, it scared the shit out of me. I thought Jack was drunk or something and was going to hit me. Instead, he moved my hair that was sticking to my neck from my sweat, and kissed right under my jawline. Not roughly, but barely brushed his lips against my skin. My eyes fluttered shut and my breath hitched when he moved his lips to my collarbone. I forced my eyes open and looked around to see if there were any people passing by.

Jack's mouth moved to my shoulder, then brushed his lips down my arm. He reached my hand and kissed it. I thought it was the sweetest gesture ever. I smiled at the kindness. But my mind switched from sweetness to lust in a nanosecond. I grabbed his neck with my left hand and smashed his lips against mine. I was pretty sure that our lips would be bruised the next day. With my right hand, I searched for the doorknob without looking. I grasped on to the cold metal and twisted open the door.

I pulled Jack in his room with me, our lips still connected. Jack added more energy to us and pushed me to his bed. I looked up at him and saw his thin shirt. It wasn't helping the situation at all. I reached out for him and I saw my abstinence ring. I observed it and Jack was doing the same thing. His eyes looked into mine. He saw the worry in my face.

"If you want to do this…" Jack looked at me. "We don't have to go all the way." I looked back at my ring. Then at him. Then back at my ring. I slid it off and threw to who knows where. "Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have taken off my ring," I reminded Jack.

He smirked and leaned into me. I smiled into the kiss. I tugged on the hem of his shirt and he ripped it off so fast that I didn't even notice. I looked at his stomach. He definitely was not a disappointment.

"Like what you see?" Jack snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yeah," I smirked.

We continued attacking each other's lips and tongue. Jack started to roll up my shirt. I lifted my arms and Jack slid it right off. I intertwined my fingers with his hair. His hands reached down to my pants and he unbuttoned and zipped down my shorts. My stomach did a bunch of flips. Jack slowly pulled them down until they reach my ankles. I helped a little bit and kicked them off, along with my shoes. Jack reached for the back of my bra. My stomach started doing flips again. I realized that those feelings weren't good feelings. I started to hesitated and put space between our lips. I gulped and tried to avoid looking in Jack's eyes. Jack read me like a book.

"You're not ready?" Jack guessed. I looked up and Jack nodded. He got off of me and handed me my shorts and shirt.

"I'm sorry," I said meekly.

"Don't be. I forced you into it."

"You didn't force me," I jumped off the bed. I slipped my shirt on and quickly put on my shorts. Jack was still shirtless. It was hard to keep eye contact with him while he was freaking beautiful. Jack just looked at me. "I was a part of it, also. You can't blame yourself."

"Kim," Jack looked away.

"Jack," I walked towards him. I turned him around. I left my hand on his shoulder and went on my tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss. "I'm not ready…yet." Jack looked deeply into me.

"Yet?"

"Yet. As in, sometime I'll be ready."

"Really?"

"Yes. And in the meantime, I think we should do something different."

"What do you have in mind?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows. I smirked at him, already forming an idea.

"You'll know when the time comes."

Jack looked at me suspiciously. "Always the one with mystery."

"You know it," I went on my tiptoes again and nipped his ear. "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything for you."

I went back down flat footed and looked at him. "Put your shirt back on."

Jack laughed. "Do I distract you?"

"Yes. Now put it on," I demanded.

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll leave this room," I threatened with a victorious smile.

"Sure you will," Jack threw his shirt in the laundry. I walked towards the door and heard Jack's voice from behind me. "Bye". I turned around and stormed up to him. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him the most passionate kiss I could muster in a 2-second kiss. Jack looked back at me with a surprised face. I laughed.

"Adios," I waved to him out the door.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, guys. I have been out of school for almost a week now. So I'll be able to update more often! Sadly, I most likely won't be during the summer. I'll be traveling and I won't be able to update from the technology I'll be taking with me. But I pinky promise I'll update a whole lot more until then. **

**On with the story.**

**As usual, read, enjoy, review, and share.**

**Disclaimer: Me plus Kickin' It equals me no own.**

**Jack's P.O.V**

I kept thinking about what Kim would be doing. There were unlimited possibilities with her. For all I know, she could send me nudes. Don't get me wrong, I'm a teenage boy and I would love that, but for Kim's sake, I'd rather she would not.

About an hour after she left, she texted me.

_Kim: Hey :)_

I didn't really expect her to text me after an hour after the attempted sex. I thought she would be a little awkward for a little bit longer.

_Jack: Hey_

_Kim: How are you?_

I decided that I should be a little flirty. That's the least that should happen after her tearing away from me then running out of my room mysteriously. A smirk cam to my lips and an idea came to my head.

_Jack: Good. Even better if you'd come to see me._

_Kim: Where are you at big boy ;)_

To say that I was surprised was an understatement. I think Kim had the same idea that I had. Or maybe before I had the idea. I decided to play along.

_Jack: My bed!_

_Kim: Perfect. Haha_

There was a slight pause. I was waiting for Kim to text me something seducing, but nothing happened.

_Jack: Haha hurry and jump in I'm bout to freeze my dick off_

_Kim: Chill babe, I'm on my way._

_Jack: Good. The doors unlocked_

_Kim: You need to be a gentleman and open the door for me._

I bit my lip, wondering what I should say next.

_Jack: True. But I'm naked._

_Kim: Even better_

My jaw dropped to the ground. Jeez, Kim. I didn't think she could be like this.

_Jack: Haha is that right?_

_Kim: Mhm :)_

_Jack: Then you have to get naked too_

I could feel this about to become a battle of who could be more preverted or seducing or...

_Kim: I already am._

My eyes widened. I cleared my throat.

_Jack: I don't believe you_

_Kim: Oh, really? Come outside_

I laughed. Kim was pulling out the big guns in this battle.

_Jack: Ohhhhh there you are. Damn you're sexier than I remembered._

_Kim: I know :)_

_Jack: Come get in the bed babe it's cold_

_Kim: Okay...shit. Wrong room._

_Jack: Then...who's in my bed?!_

_Kim: Wait a minute..who's in mine?!_

I went through all the possible responses in my head. Nothing seemed appropriate enough. But, this was Kim.

_Jack: oh god...bring your stranger over and we can all sleep in my bed._

_Kim: Smart thinking._

_Jack: Yes ma'am. What are you wearin?_

_Kim: The same as you. Nothing._

Facepalm.

_Jack: Damn I forgot haha my bad babe_

_Kim: C'mon...you're letting me down ;)_

_Jack: Haha if you'd come over I'd be going the opposite of down_

I could practically hear Kim laugh from the other building.

_Kim: Well I'm not coming over until you get that other girl out of your bed. I don't share._

Always the classy one...

_Jack: Haha she left when I told her that you were sexier_

_Kim: Atta boy_

_Jack: And what about that guy in yours?_

_Kim: I "accidentally" gave him the wrong address._

My eyes started to water and I bursted out laughing. I almost fell to the floor. Talk about ROFL.

_Jack: Haha that's my girl_

_Kim: Wanna get married?_

_Jack: Yes please._

_Kim: You're forgetting something..._

_Jack: Oh no! I lost the ring in my bed!_

_Kim: Lets blind fold each other and try to find it..._

I'll be honest. I didn't expect that coming. I tried to be equally seducing. Or more.

_Jack: With our mouths._

_Kim: Yes. I'm getting kind of tired... Good night baby_

_Jack: Good night baby girl :*_

I set my cell phone on my side table and smiled while I drifted to sleep.

The next morning I woke up with a slight stomach ache. I walked over to my kitchen and stormed through the cabinets looking for something to ease it. I heard my phone vibrate on my bedside table and checked to see what the notification was. It was a text from Kim.

_Kim: Can't wait to see you at play rehearsal today ;)_

My eyes popped out of my sockets when the realization of what happened last night came to me. My stomach pains went away within a nanosecond.

_Jack: Isn't it wrong for the director and the lead actor to be fooling around with each other?_

_Kim: Haha I'll see you tonight you pervert_

_Jack: Uhm excuse me. That was a two person job._

_Kim: Shut up ;)_

I set down my phone and took a quick shower before heading to my classes. It was probably one of the quickest days I've ever had at school. I rushed to clean myself up and go to the drama room to rehearse for Romeo and Juliet. I saw Kim standing at the front of the stage reading a script and writing notes on it. I quietly sneeked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I heard a gasp come from her mouth and she quickly turned around. She smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips and continued to write on the script.

"That's all I get? What a rip off," I huffed.

"Sorry. But this is business and I can't be seen kissing you in this room for the next two months."

"But that is such I long time," I whined.

"You can kiss me whenever and wherever else. Just not in here during practice for the next two months," Kim said sternly.

I sighed. "Yes ma'am."

The chatter from everyone else in the room continued. Kim clapped her hands. "Alright everybody. Let's go from where we left off. Act II?"

"I think so," Donna said.

"Ok. Everybody up," Kim commanded. We all went to our places, but I remained in a fog. I went through the motions and emotions. Said all my lines and heard some feedback from Kim. After a little bit, practice was over and I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Jack? Jack? Hello?"

I turned around. "Oh, sorry, Donna."

"It's ok. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place for a little bit? I volunteered for a bake sale and I really need some help to get all the stuff made."

"Uhm. Sure. Now?"

"Yes, now. Are you ok? You seemed sort of out of it during rehearsal," Donna said as we walked.

"I did?"

Donna nodded.

"Sorry. I don't think I had enough sleep last night."

"Oh. Then maybe you shouldn't come over and just go to sleep at your place," Donna suggested.

We were now in front of the girls' building and the boy's building.

"I think you're right. I'll see you tomorrow," I said. I gave Donna a hug before entering my building. I walked into my room and grabbed my phone.

**Donna's P.O.V**

I was about to walk into my building when I noticed Jack dropped his wallet. I picked it up and and started heading towards his room when I overheard him having a conversation. I pressed my ear against the door to listen.

"People are starting to notice, Mom." There was a slight pause. "I can't walk around and just tell everybody...I can't be myself here this is an athletic school...yeah yeah and academics but still have you ever heard of any one like me being an athlete?...really? well that's just few out of many...I can't tell Kim how do you think she'll react?..."

I stepped back in horror. My mouth dropped to the ground. I knocked on the door and tried to collect myself. Jack appeared and I handed him his wallet. "You dropped this outside," I said.

"Uh. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." He closed the door and I went back to my dorm. I searched my thoughts and came to a conclusion: Jack Brewer was either gay or bisexual.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Another day, another chapter. I've gotten a lot of reactions that was hoping for from the previous chapter. I'm not giving anything away. You'll just have to read and find out what happens.**

**So I got a question from MusicObsessed101 asking "How come in chapter 27 Kim says she hasn't told Jack about her kissing Jerry yet but in chapter 19 it says ****she told him?" I was hoping somebody would ask that, but at the same time I was hoping nobody would. The answer to that is I meant to edit chapter 19 so Jack wouldn't find out. Don't worry, I caught it. The main idea of chapter 19 was the new relationship of Jack and Kim being a couple. Chapter 27 was mainly used for the confessing of Jerry and Kim kissing. I didn't edit chapter 19 because I couldn't think of any other original motives for Jack and Kim getting together. I was hoping nobody would catch that, but good job. If you have anymore questions, please PM me.**

**On with the story.**

**As usual, read, enjoy, review, and share. I've gotten so many more reviews and I have a goal of reaching 200 reviews by chapter 35. Please help me make that happen! Thanks so much. You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. If I did, a lot of changes would've have already happened...**

**Donna's P.O.V**

I didn't want to jump into the conclusion of Jack's sexuality. Kim thought I was a lesbian...well, I guess that's half correct. Anyways, I decided that the next time I saw Jack, I would talk to him. I was planning on being candid, but in a nice manner. I started planning out ways I could start the conversation. I didn't want to say "I overheard you talking on the phone in your room and I think you're gay". I kept running through my mind for sentences until I found the most appropriate one. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down exactly how I was going to start conversing of the situation.

I drifted off to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a good day.

Once I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I jumped out of bed and poured myself a bowl of cereal drowned in milk. I quickly scarfed it down and tossed my bowl and spoon in the sink. I got dressed and ran down the stairs to find Jack. I exited my building and looked into the crowd of heads outside, searching for a brunette. I scanned the grounds for at least ten minutes until I gave up. I went into the boys' dorm and journeyed my way to Jack's. I knocked on the door and heard a grunt inside. I smirked and slowly twisted the doorknob. I pushed on the door and saw a boy tangled in sheets on a bed. I shook him until he woke up.

"What?" He whined.

"Why aren't you in school?" I asked.

"I don't have classes today," he answered slowly.

"Oh. Well, can we talk?"

"I don't want to."

"Please? Just for a minute?"

He slowly sat up with droopy eyes. "Fine. But only a minute."

"Last night, I was bringng you back your wallet you dropped. I was walking to your dorm when I heard you talking."

"You were eavesdropping on me?" Jack said monotone.

"No. Well, yes. Sort of. Just trust me. I have a point to this." He nodded his head. "You were saying stuff that you can't be who you are here and their isn't athletes like you. And I was wondering, are you gay?" I shut my eyes just in case.

"No, I'm not gay."

"You're not? What a relief," I breathed. "Are you...bisexual?" Jack paused. It looked like he was thinking. "Jack, it's a simple yes or no question."

Jack exhaled. "Yes. I'm bisexual."

"Jack, that's not too bad. I'm bisexual. I can help you with any self-esteem issues or I can-"

"No! I'm fine."

I looked into his eyes. "Ok. I'll just be going now."

I walked towards his door and blinked. I exited the room and walked to my building. I had to tell somebody. One person in particular. I was getting over Kim. It came to my realization that she wasn't into girls. And I was fine with that. I like Kim as a friend, and her happiness is important to me. I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer, but she didn't. I knocked again, no answer. Where could she be?

I went down to the Administration Office to ask what Kim's schedule was. But low and behold Kim was sitting at the front desk.

"Hi, Donna!"

"Kim, what are you doing here?"

"I work here. Why are you here?"

"I need to tell you something," I walked forward.

"Ooh. Gossip. Tell me."

I gave her a serious face. "Kim, this is really important."

"What's wrong?" She said worried.

"It's about Jack."

"What about him?"

"He told me that he was...bisexual," I whispered.

"What? That can't be."

"I'm sorry Kim. I asked him and he confirmed that he was."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Why would you ask him?" Kim questioned. I took a deep breath and repeated everything I said to Jack. "Well, I guess that sort of leads to the question. But you can't be sure."

"Kim, he said that he was."

"What exactly did he say when you asked?" Kim was in denial. She couldn't believe that star athlete and her boyfriend could be bisexual. Poor girl.

"He didn't answer at first. He hesitated. Then he said 'Yes. I'm bisexual'."

"I can't believe this." Kim buried her face in her hands.

"Kim, it's ok. At least he's not gay." I tried looking on the bright side.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better? Either way, he's into guys."

"I guess that's something you two have in common."

Kim started sobbing. Maybe my last comment wasn't necessary. "Kim, don't cry. It's not as bad as you think. We can talk to him together. How about that?" Kim nodded and sniffled. "Ok. When you're done working, come over to my dorm and we'll walk to his room together." She nodded again. I rubbed her back and gave her comforting hug. "I'll see you later. Love you," I said in a friend way.

"Love you, too," She responded.

I walked out the door and went back to my dorm. I started baking some cookies and homeade icing. I cook when I'm bored. After at least five hours, Kim arrived at my door. Her nose was red, and her eyes were puffy. I gave her a hug and pulled her into my bathroom. I worked on her face so her sadness didn't look obvious. After an hour of retouching, we got on our feet and walked over to Jack's dorm. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. What was with everybody today? I wiggled the doorknob and it was revealed to be unlocked. I opened that door and saw Jack sleeping. Kim stayed put in the door frame while I shook Jack awake.

"Jack, wake up!" I yelled.

His eyes popped open. "What do you want?"

"Kim wants to talk to you," I said and we both turned our attention towards the blonde in the door. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Is it true that you're bisexual?" She asked in a quiet tone.

Jack's jaw dropped open and he looked at me. "Can I speak with you in the kitchen?"

"Sure," I said.

He pulled me into the other room and spoke up. "You told her I'm bisexual?!"

"Well, you are! I couldn't leave her in the dark!"

"Donna, I'm not bisexual."

"Then why did you say-"

"I have Sluggish Cognitive Tempo."

"What's that?"

"The best and most simplistic way I can explain it is by saying it's the opposite of ADHD."

"What are the symptoms?" I asked curiously.

"Daydreaming, mentally foggy, easily confused, frequent staring, slow process speed and reaction times, fatigue, and social withdrawl. Then there's the higher chance of being depressed and having anxiety issues," he explained.

"Why were you calling your mom then?"

"Because I ran out of the pills to control it. I use my allowance money from the academy to buy special pills from the nurse. But I ran out of money to buy the pills so I asked my mom to buy me some more. She said I should let out the real me. Then all that athlete stuff, what athletes are there that can't concentrate because their mind is foggy?"

"So that's where I came in. The first thing I heard you say was 'People are starting to notice...'."

"Yes. You noticed my daydreaming and me being mentally foggy," Jack said.

"Oh. Why did you say you were bisexual, then?!" I asked.

"Because I know more bisexual athletes than athletes with Sluggish Cognitive Tempo."

"So what do we say to Kim?" I asked looking in her direction.

"We could tell her it's an April fools joke. It is April fools anyways. Just please don't tell her about my condition. My agreed that she would send me my pills this morning. I should get them in a few days. I'm begging you. Please don't tell her," his eyes were like a puppy's.

"Fine." I agreed after a lot of thinking.

We walked back to Kim and I spoke up with a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me face. "It was all a joke. Happy April fools," I said.

Kim's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. She ran up to Jack and slapped his arm. "You got me worried sick!"

"Sorry, sweetie. But you have to admit, your reaction was priceless," Jack laughed.

I smiled and started walking out of the room. I don't know how I was going to keep his promise. I was NOT good with keeping promises.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. What did you think of the last chapter? I hope it caught some of you off guard. That was my goal *insert innocent face*.**

**So I don't know how long this story will last, chapter wise. I started to think about new stories I would like to start. I don't want to work on multiple stories at one time for the fear of losing interest in one of them. I just couldn't do that to my readers. So I was wondering...how many of you like Big Time Rush? I'm thinking about being my next story based on that show. I was a former Rusher, then I came to Kickin' It and Degrassi, now I'm hooked on BTR again. If and when you review, please say whether you like BTR or not...please please please?! I hope you would stick with me when this story is finished and (if) I start the BTR story. (It will be based around Lomille!)**

**Anyways, if you didn't know what Sluggish Cognitive Tempo was, it's sort of complicated to explain. You can look it up on Google...**

**It's sad to say that this will most likely be my last updated for the summer. This is the only time I have access to a computer so...yeah. So, don't freak out when I don't update for a month and a half. I haven't quit the story and it's not a hiatus. Just think of it as a time for you guys to reread the whole story! (which I doubt any of you will do) Note: In this story, they are in the same grade as they are in the show. At the academy, there is a prom for every grade. Equality!**

**Thanks for the support and reviews and followers and favorites!**

**On with the story.**

**As usual, read, enjoy, review, and share.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

Donna left the room, just leaving Jack and me. I'm not gonna lie, he and Donna really got me going for a second. Was Donna apart of the plan? I would hope not. She's one of my best friends.

Jack and I just stared at each other for a few seconds. My smile remained on my face and one of Jack's eyebrows were cocked up. "You really shouldn't do that," I stated.

"Well, that would suck all the fun out of April Fools!"

"So? Do something that wouldn't give me a heart attack. Do something a normal boy teenager would do to his girlfriend. Whoopee cushion, money on a string, anything! But no, my wonderful boyfriend decides to be gay!" I didn't really feel anger when I said this. It was more of an observational comment.

Jack's mood and face quickly changed. "Are you mad at me?" He asked worried.

"No, of course I'm not mad at you. You just caught me off guard. But to be honest, if you were gay, I think I would be mad at you because you didn't tell me. This relationship is about trust, and as far as I know, we no longer have any secrets from each other." I walked up to him and grabbed his hand. Jack's lips were pressed in a line. My eyebrows scrunched. "Right?" I asked. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking at where I was standing a second ago. Was he daydreaming? Was he not listening to me? "Jack?"

Jack snapped his head towards me. "Sorry. Uhm. Right. No secrets," Jack smiled. He leaned down and pressed his lips on mine for a longing gentle kiss.

When we parted, I saw his eyes wonder. Not towards my boobs or my ass or anything on me. But above me. I looked up, nothing was there. It looks like his pupils were dilated. "Jack? Jack, are you ok?" No answer. I snapped my fingers and Jack came back to Earth. "Jack, are you drunk?"

"What?! No!"

"Then what's wrong with you?" I placed my hand on his cheek. Jack took in a deep breath. He was thinking whether he should tell me the truth. "Jack. Tell me," I demanded. Jack swallowed.

"I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. I took some sleep medicine and it sort of makes me out of it and drowsy," Jack admitted. I let out a sigh of relief and dropped my hand.

"That's alright, Jack. You didn't have to hide that from me," I half chuckled.

Jack nodded and smiled.

"Why don't I just leave you to get some sleep. After you're fully rested, we'll do something fun."

Jack let out a breath. "Thanks. You may be the best girlfriend ever," He said as he walked to his bed. He kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt and jeans. I was surprised how use to this I was. I wasn't nervous, no need for cookies and water, and I just thought about his muscular tone and perfect abs. Nope. Not nervous. Just like to stare. I turned away and walked for the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I called out.

"Wait!" I heard Jack's voice say behind me. I turned around slowly.

"Yes?"

"Stay with me. Sleep with me." On the inside, I was giggling my heart out. I was a little hormonal. I mean, c'mon. 'Sleep with me'. _'Sleep _with me'. I controlled my inner teenage boy and started to respond.

"But you're tired and you need some re-" I started to say but Jack cut me off.

"If you're not going to sleep with me, at least cuddle with me." And the crowd goes 'Awww'. I couldn't help but melt into his puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. Fine." I reluctantly walked over to his bed, lied down, and started to get under the sheets. Jack put his hand and stopped me. "What?"

"You need to take off your clothes," He said. I stared at him. Did I hear him correctly?

"Come again?" I shifted in the bed.

"You need to take off your clothes," Jack repeated.

"Jack, I'm not going to have sex."

Jack immediately placed a hand on his chest. "It hurts me for you to think that I want to have sex with you. I don't want to have sex with you." Okay. That just made me want to take my clothes off a little less. "Not that I don't want to have sex with you. I do!" I continued to stare. "I mean, I want to eventually I'm just, uh, uhm... Just take off your clothes!"

"I'm not taking off all my clothes just to cuddle with you."

"So you're not going to sleep with me?" Jack whined.

"Jack..."

"I don't mean you being naked."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Just take off your shorts and shirt. I want you to be comfortable. I don't want you sleeping in jean material," He said considerately. I pondered. I guess I would be pretty uncomfortable.

"Fine. But just my shorts and sandals. Nothing else," I gave in.

"Fine."

I took off my sandals and I unbuttoned my shorts and threw them on the ground. Leaving me in a shirt and red panties. I lied my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. I suddenly felt Jack's arm loop around my waist. My eyes shot opened and I smacked it. "Whoa whoa whoa! What do you think you're doing, Mr.?"

"Cuddling," Jack replied simply. "That's what you're doing in my bed."

"Oh." I returned my heart rate to a normal pace and snuggled my head in Jack's chest. He smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. Jack placed his chin above my head. His arms were wrapped around me and he stroked my upper arms. I felt completely at ease.

"So about tomorrow..." Jack spoke up.

"Oh yeah. What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"I was thinking we could go prom dress shopping for you."

I smiled and thought of his sweetness. "That would be amazing. But tomorrow is for you," I reminded him.

"Oh it will be. I'll be seeing you try on dresses that will make you look incredible."

"You're not going into the dressing room with me," I said flatly.

"Damn it."

I playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Seriously. What do you want to do?"

"I want to be wherever you're at, whatever you're doing."

I smiled from ear to ear and snuggled further into his chest, taking in his scent.


End file.
